Broken Pieces
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, no pairing, no super power, OOC! Ada murid baru di SMP Pulau Rintis. Namanya Boboiboy. Seorang siswa pendiam dan pemalu, dengan penampilan yang mencolok. Namun, seiring waktu berjalan, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal menyadari ada keanehan dari Boboiboy, kenapa... ia kadang bersikap seperti orang lain? Rahasia apa yang Boboiboy sembunyikan? Sinopsis gaje, silahkan baca bila berkenan!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic ini adalah sebuah percobaan. Percobaan? Iya, karena selama ini aku gak pernah nulis fanfic multi-chapter dengan jumlah kata sekitar 1000 perchapternya. Pernah ngeliat ada fanfic ngelakuin percobaan ini sebelumnya, dan memang meski rada nyebelin buat pembaca, tapi ini lebih mudah buat penulis. Jadi, aku mau coba~**

**Oh ya WARNING, para karakter Boboiboy di sini ceritanya udah SMP. Terus ini AU tanpa kekuatan super, juga... ini OOC banget suer. Terutama Boboiboy dan para persona-personanya. Ini perlu buat kebutuhan cerita, karena di sini, Boboiboya kelainan jiwa. Silahkan dinikmati bila berkenan. **

**Oh ya, sebenarnya gak ada pairing, aku berusaha netral. Fang juga... entah, aku mungkin munculin dia antara di tengah, di akhir atau gak muncul sama sekali, karena aku pusing gimana bagi peran ke dia.**

**Ok, silahkan dinikmati**

**Warning: AU, no super power, no-pairing, OOC, friendship, kelainan jiwa, miss typo**

**Disclaimer: Monsta, pinjem karakternya bentar ya *dilempar meja kantor**

* * *

**Broken Pieces**

Pulau Rintis merupakan pulau kecil di negara Malaysia. Pulau yang masih memiliki pemandangan asri. Pulai ini dihubungkan dengan jembatan besar ke pulau utama. Karena itu, pembangunannya cukup maju dibandingkan dengan pulau-pulau lainnya, namun pada saat yang sama tak semaju seperti di pulau utama.

Banyak pemuda dari pulau Rintis yang akhirnya pergi merantau ke pulau lain, menyisakan orang tua dan anak-anak di pulau kecil tersebut. Bahkan, jumlah anak-anaknya pun tak banyak.

Itulah alasan kenapa sekolah-sekolah di pulau Rintis, meski megah dan bagus, namun terasa kosong. Satu kelas maksimal di isi 10 orang.

Dan itu juga, yang membuat siswa siswi SMP pulau Rintis heboh ketika ada kabar mereka kedatangan murid baru.

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya ada murid pindahan ke sini!" seru siswa keturunan India bernama Gopal.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu berlebihan begitu, lagipula belum tentu masuk kelas kita," tegur siswi berkerudung pink yang bernama Yaya.

"Iya, tak perlu terlalu berharap," komentar siswi keturunan Cina bernama Ying.

Mereka bertiga di kelas II A SMP Pulau Rintis. Dimana untuk kelas II, hanya terbagi dua, II A dan II B.

"Eh, bu guru datang!" seru siswa lain.

"Selamat pagi, bu guru!" pimpin Yaya, yang merupakan ketua kelas II A.

"SELAMAT PAGI, BU GURU!" seru siswa siswi yang lain.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid," kata guru tersebut.

Para siswa siswi kelas II A kecewa saat melihat tak ada siapapun yang mengikuti guru mereka masuk kelas. Itu berarti, anak pindahan itu tidak di kelas ini?

Namun, belum sempat mereka menikmati kekecewaan mereka, seorang murid baru masuk melewati pintu.

Kalau saja Gopal tidak menahan diri, mungkin ia sudah melompat kegirangan. Apalagi, murid baru itu jelas laki-laki! Ia akhirnya dapat teman baru!

Murid baru itu memakai jaket tanpa lengan dan topi dengan warna oranye yang mencolok. Bahkan bisa dibilang, desain topinya... sedikit kekanakan. Itu kadal atau dinosaurus? Tapi karena ia memakainya dengan cara di balik, jadi tak terlalu jelas topi macam apa yang sebenarnya anak baru itu kenakan.

Meski secara penampilan mencolok, terlihat sekali kalau pemalu dan nervous berat. Langkah kakinya pelan dan matanya terus menunduk ke bawah dengan pipinya yang juga sedikit kemerahan. Setelah akhirnya sampai di samping guru, ia berbalik menghadap kelas, sempat menaikkan pandangan namun dengan cepat memandang ke bawah lagi. Dan bagaimana satu tangannya terus bermain dengan ujung jaketnya, menunjukkan kalau ia sangat grogi.

"Hari ini, kalian mendapatkan teman baru, nah, ini Boboiboy yang baru pindah ke Pulau Rintis," terang sang guru.

Akhirnya, anak baru itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Perkenalkan, aku Boboiboy," katanya pelan.

Nama yang aneh.

Dan di kelas II A, ada yang tidak mampu menahan diri.

"Pfft."

Mendengar ada yang menahan tertawa, Boboiboy segera memandang ke bawah lagi, kali ini wajahnya jadi lebih merah karena malu.

"Sudah sudah, nah Boboiboy, kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong di dekat jendela," kata bu guru.

"Baik bu," katanya dan segera melangkah cepat menuju bangkunya.

Kesan yang Boboiboy berikan untuk pertama kali adalah...

Ia seorang siswa dengan penampilan mencolok tapi dengan sifat yang pemalu.

IoI

"Hai, Boboiboy, salam kenal, aku Yaya, ketua kelas di sini."

Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis pada gadis di depannya. "Salam kenal juga," katanya dengan nada ragu.

Entah ini imajinasi Yaya atau tidak, tapi untuk sepersekian detik, Boboiboy terlihat takut.

"Kalau ada yang kau tak mengerti tanyakan saja padaku," kata Yaya seramah mungkin. Mungkin, siswa baru ini seperti Ying, pemalu, tapi Yaya yakin sifat pemalunya bisa meleleh jika ia sudah kenal baik dengannya.

"Yo Boboiboy! Aku Gopal! Salam kenal! Mulai sekarang, kita adalah teman baik!" muncul siswa lain berbadan yang besar yang tiba-tiba mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Boboiboy dengan gaya sok akrab.

Boboiboy segera membatu, kemudian panik. "Eh?" sahutnya tidak mengerti.

"Gopal, kau menakutinya!" muncul siswi lain yang memakai kacamata. "Oh kenalkan, aku Ying," kata Ying sedikit malu-malu.

Boboiboy hanya bisa menyugingkan senyum, terlihat kalau ia tak nyaman disentuh Gopal.

"Aku senang sekali! Ini pertama kalinya ada murid pindahan di sini!" seru Gopal dengan semangat akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya juga.

"Tidak begitu juga, maksudnya, untuk kami, baru kali ini ada murid pindahan di angkatan kami," terang Yaya, memperbaiki kosakata Gopal yang hiperbola.

"Oh... begitu...," gumam Boboiboy, tampaknya mulai mengerti situasi dirinya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau pindah ke sini?" tanya Ying.

Boboiboy terperanjat dan tampak sedikit kalang kabut. "Uh... hm... aku...," Boboiboy gelagapan.

Yaya segera menyikut sahabat karibnya, pertanyaan itu meski terdengar tanpa dosa tapi mungkin sudah menyinggung topik sensitif untuk Boboiboy.

"Tak perlu dijawab kalau kau tak mau, oh ya, nanti saat istirahat siang, kuajak kau keliling sekolah, bagaimana?" tanya Yaya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Boboiboy tampak lega karena ia tidak harus menjawab dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Kesan kedua dari Boboiboy adalah... ia lebih pemalu dari Ying dan tampaknya sedikit kesulitan dalam bersosialisasi, tapi selebihnya... ia kelihatannya anak yang baik.

IoI

"Di situ kantin, nah kalau kita jalan lurus ke sana itu lapangan..."

Boboiboy mengangguk dan mencatat sesuatu di notes kecil di tangannya.

Yaya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, apa Boboiboy sedang mencatat apa yang ia jelaskan?

"Itu catatan apa Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal yang ada di samping Boboiboy.

Kelihatan sekali kalau Boboiboy tak ingin ada orang lain yang membaca catatannya dan cepat-cepat menutup notes kecilnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya cepat.

Yaya hanya mengernyitkan dahi, ia melihat pulpen yang masih digenggam Boboiboy sementara notesnya sudah dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya. Pulpen itu adalah pulpen dengan banyak warna, intinya seperti empat pulpen dijadikan satu. Yaya tahu model pulpen seperti ini tapi tak suka dengan bentuknya yang terlalu besar untuk tangan kecilnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu Boboiboy, Gopal!" tegur Ying, sang siswa berbadan besar itu hanya tertawa cengengesan. Sementara Boboiboy segera menaruh pulpen yang ia genggam ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Yaya segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebaiknya lanjutkan saja tur keliling sekolahnya. "Nah, kalau kita masuk ke gedung ini..."

IoI

Boboiboy adalah seorang pemuda yang... simpel dan sederhana. Pendek kata, ia pemalu dan sangat menahan diri. Dalam banyak kesempatan, kentara sekali kalau ia mencoba untuk menjadi tidak terlihat. Namun bodohnya, dengan penampilannya yang sangat mencolok, itu mendekati mustahil.

Tapi, selebihnya, ia anak yang baik. Ia tidak pernah berkata kasar, yah memang sih karena dia juga tidak banyak bicara. Ia juga terlihat suka membantu orang. Sekali waktu, ia pernah membantu Gopal piket tanpa diminta. Atau membantu Yaya membawakan hasil pekerjaan rumah.

Singkatnya, ia pemalu dan pendiam, tapi baik.

Meski, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal berharap, Boboiboy mau membuka dirinya lebih jauh pada mereka. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia selalu menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Sudah seminggu sejak ia pindah dan belum ada perubahan berarti dari sikapnya semenjak datang.

Karena itu...

"Boboiboy, main bola yuk!"

Itu pertama kalinya, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal melihat wajah Boboiboy terlihat berseri-seri. Meski hanya mengangguk, namun terlihat kalau teman baru mereka ini sangat senang diajak bermain bola.

"Kau suka main bola, Boboiboy?" tanya Ying.

Boboiboy tersenyum tipis, terlihat agak malu. "Iya," jawabnya singkat namun itu berarti kalau ia sangat menyukai permainan bola, karena wajahnya sangat bersemangat.

"Oke, kita main satu lawan satu!" seru Gopal yang sudah sampai duluan di lapangan. Boboiboy menoleh kepada dua orang temannya yang lain.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa main bola," jawab Yaya.

"Aku juga menonton saja," jawab Ying. Keduanya menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy yang tak terucap.

Boboiboy kelihatan agak kecewa namun tak mengatakan apapun. Ia segera fokus bermain bola bersama Gopal.

Sebenarnya, Yaya dan Ying tidak harus menonton permainan bola, yang agak sedikit menyedihkan karena cuma dimainkan oleh dua orang, ini. Tapi, mereka ingin mengenal kawan baru mereka lebih jauh. Dan ini pertama kalinya, mereka melihat Boboiboy terlihat senang.

Senyum yang ada di bibirnya sekarang adalah senyum yang murni karena senang. Bukan senyum tipis, senyum nervous ataupun senyum tertahan yang selama ini terlihat.

Saat sedang bermain dengan semangat, Gopal tak sengaja menendang bola dengan kencang dan menghantam wajah Boboiboy. Temannya yang bertopi itu segera jatuh, topinya terlepas, dan notes kecil serta pulpen yang selalu ia bawa di dalam saku jaketnya ikut berhamburan.

"Ya ampun, Boboiboy, kau tidak apa-apa!?" seru Gopal panik, merasa bersalah. Kedua gadis yang lain pun segera menghampiri mereka.

Sebenarnya, Gopal tahu ia salah, namun begitu ia melihat wajah Boboiboy ada merah bulat karena bola, ia tak sanggup menahan tawa.

"Hahaha... maaf, tapi wajahmu lucu, hahaha," Gopal tak mampu menahan diri.

Yaya mendelik kesal padanya namun belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun, Boboiboy sudah berdiri.

"BRENGSEK! Orang lagi luka malah diketawain!"

Yaya dan Ying hanya mampu terdiam dengan mata membelalak. Mereka mengerjapkan mata, saling pandang kemudian memandang Boboiboy dengan wajah tak percaya. Gopal pun sudah berhenti tertawa dan hanya mampu mematung memandang Boboiboy.

Boboiboy selama ini tak pernah meninggikan suaranya, apalagi kata-kata kasar. Dan lagi, Boboiboy yang sekarang sedang melotot pada Gopal terlihat sangat asing. Boboiboy yang biasanya pemalu jarang mau bertemu wajah dengan orang lain, tapi sekarang...

"Awas! Ketawa sekali lagi...," Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya dan Gopal hanya mampu merinding ketakutan dan segera menutup rapat mulutnya.

Boboiboy mengusap wajahnya, yang masih merah karena kena hantam bola, dengan raut masam. Ia segera memungut topinya kemudian memakainya, namun kali ini lain dari biasanya. Ia memakai topi itu dengan benar, maksudnya, tidak di kebelakangkan seperti biasanya.

Lalu, ia menarik topi itu begitu rendah, sampai bagian depan topi seakan membayangi wajahnya. Tapi, daripada memberikan kesan 'pemalu', justru bayangan topi di wajah Boboiboy, memberikan kesan seram...

Ia kemudian mengambil notes dan pulpennya, sempat mendecak lidahnya dengan kesal dan akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Yaya, Ying dan Gopal yang hanya bisa terpaku di lapangan.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

**TBC**

* * *

**Ya, bukan TBC tuberkulosis, tapi to be continued. (ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong?)**

**Jadi, ya benar, di sini, Boboiboy punya kelainan jiwa *nari kesenengan**

**Kelainan jiwanya apaan? Ya ampun, pasti tahu lah apaan... *nggak mau jawab sekarang**

**Nah, karena kelainan jiwa itulah, Boboiboy sifatnya jadi pemalu gitu. Sebenarnya bukan pemalu... dia cuma jaga jarak sama orang lain, gak mau terlalu dekat. Ia juga takut, takut ketauan kalau dia sakit jiwa. **

**Ok, kira-kira segitu aja deh, chapter pertama, sumpah gaje banget. Kalau yang review sedikit, ini discontinued ah *dilempar bata sama pembaca**

**Makanya, review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih buat yang berkenan review. Karena jumlah review lumayan, jadi saya lanjutin. Maaf ya, fanfic ini pasti akan berjalan lambat dan ngebosenin, tapi nikmati aja. Sambil menikmati, ada baiknya juga kalian main tebak-tebakan, kira-kira kelainan jiwa apa sih yang diderita Boboiboy?**

* * *

Orang yang pendiam, bila marah biasanya akan jadi mengerikan. Ungkapan itu kadang ada benarnya juga, karena bila Ying atau Yaya marah, rasanya seperti ada gunung meletus.

Mungkin, itulah yang terjadi pada Boboiboy kemarin.

Kalau dipikir, memang sikap Gopal sedikit kurang ajar. Sudah salah dan belum minta maaf secara benar, malah menertawakan temannya yang luka. Wajar sih kalau Boboiboy marah.

Itulah yang dpikirkan Yaya, Ying dan Gopal semenjak kemarin. Mereka menarik kesimpulan, Boboiboy kalau sudah marah, bukan cuma gunung meletus tapi seperti ada perang dunia ke 3. Ia sangat menakutkan.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Boboiboy langsung menghilang. Memang waktu itu sudah pulang sekolah, mereka saja yang memutuskan untuk bermain karena cuaca cerah dan waktu luang.

Sekarang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal menanti kehadiran teman baru mereka. Terutama Gopal, yang meski sangat ketakutan, tapi ingin minta maaf pada Boboiboy. Ia tak ingin hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini, persahabatan mereka yang sudah lama itu jadi rusak (yah memang baru seminggu sih).

"Ah, Boboiboy!" seru Ying tampak senang.

Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu muncul juga.

Boboiboy segera mendongakkan wajah dan tersenyum tipis. "Hai, selamat pagi semua," katanya dengan suara pelan seperti biasa.

Yaya memperhatikan Boboiboy dengan seksama. Ok, ini Boboiboy yang ia kenal. Jaket itu, check. Topi dipakai dibalik, check. Raut wajah ragu dan malu, check. Tidak mau bertemu pandang, check. Suara pelan, check.

Ok, selesai, temannya sudah kembali normal seperti biasa.

"Uuuhh.. Boboiboy, aku minta maaf soal kemarin, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gopal, akhirnya berhasil mengatakan itu setelah memberanikan diri.

Di luar dugaan, Boboiboy segera tersenyum. "Tidak masalah Gopal, maaf juga ya kemarin aku membentakmu," katanya tanpa rasa dendam. Meski samar-samar masih ada bekas lebam di wajahnya gara-gara bertemu muka dengan bola, namun sepertinya ia tidak memusingkan hal itu sama sekali.

Yaya dan Ying lega melihat kedua teman mereka akhirnya berbaikan. Meski entah kenapa... kok rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal ya?

IoI

"Tok Aba kemana Boboiboy?"

"Ah, lagi ke rumah sebentar, katanya ada yang ketinggalan."

Yaya duduk di depan Boboiboy. Siapa yang sangka, anak pendiam dan pemalu ini adalah cucu dari Tok Aba yang terkenal dengan kedai coklatnya? Meski jarang ia lihat Boboiboy jaga kedai sendiri, tapi memang karena Boboiboy itu baik, pemuda bertopi itu sering terlihat membantu Tok Aba di banyak kesempatan.

Boboiboy sibuk melap meja sambil matanya memandang televisi yang terpasang di atas kedai.

"Pesan hot choco satu dong," kata Yaya, merasa ingin menikmati sedapnya hot chocolate sore ini. Boboiboy menoleh pada sang gadis berkerudung pink dan mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau kurang enak, maaf ya," katanya terlihat ragu. Yaya hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Tak masalah," jawab Yaya maklum.

Boboiboy sibuk membuat hot chocolate sambil sesekali menonton televisi. Yaya pun ikut memperhatikan acara yang ada di televisi. Ah, acara ini memang lucu. Keduanya sesekali tertawa pelan karena candaan yang mereka lihat.

"Yo! Boboiboy! Kau sedang jaga kedai ya?"

Mendadak Gopal muncul membuat kedua orang yang lagi asik menikmati waktu santai itu terperanjat.

"Iya, Gopal," katanya, "ini pesananmu," lanjutnya pada Yaya, menyodorkan segelas hot chocolate pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," balas Yaya, segera menikmati minuman hangat tersebut. Meski pesimis begitu, ternyata rasanya sama saja dengan buatan Tok Aba, tetap enak, dasar Boboiboy.

"Oh, aku juga mau satu dong!" seru Gopal. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum tertahan.

"Ngutang?" tanyanya.

Gopal hanya tersenyum nervous dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ih kau ini, ngutang mulu," tegur Yaya. Namun, ia melihat Boboiboy tengah kembali meracik hot chocolate untuk Gopal.

"Hehehe...," Gopal tidak mampu berkomentar balik.

"Oh, Boboiboy aku juga pesan satu!"

Sang pemuda bertopi itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya melihat Ying juga sudah muncul. Sejak kapan? Namun melihat dari Yaya yang tersedak hot chocolatenya dan Gopal yang hampir jatuh dari kursinya, tampaknya bukan hanya dia yang terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy sedikit khawatir. Gadis berkerudung pink itu batuk-batuk, namun tangannya memberi isyarat 'tak perlu khawatir'.

"Hei, kau ini bikin jantungan saja!" omel Gopal. Ying hanya tertawa jahil.

Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali meracik satu lagi hot chocolate untuk Ying.

Hari ini hari Minggu yang tenang, sekolah libur dan cuaca cerah. Keempat sekawan itu menikmati hot chocolate (kecuali Boboiboy) sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Hahaha, ini lucu banget!" seru Ying sambil tertawa.

"Benar, benar! Hahaha!" timpal Gopal.

Yaya dan Boboiboy pun ikut tertawa menonton kekonyolan yang mereka lihat di televisi. Namun, sang gadis berkerudung pink itu sempat melirik Boboiboy yang kelihatan khawatir dan berusaha menahan tawanya namun segera lepas kedali karena tak mampu menahan geli.

Untuk apa tertawa ditahan? Kan tidak bagus untuk kesehatan.

Namun, pikirannya berubah saat mendadak tawa itu nadanya menjadi tinggi. Dan entah bagaimana, cara Boboiboy tertawa jadi berubah dan aneh.

"Sumpah ini acara tolol banget, cacat deh! Hahaha!"

...

Yaya berhenti tertawa, begitu pula Ying dan Gopal. Mereka melihat Boboiboy yang entah sejak kapan topinya dimiringkan dan memukul-mukul meja setiap kali ia tertawa.

"Ah! Bego! Bego! Hahaha!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka sadar kalau Boboiboy juga punya kosakata yang... sedikit warna-warni. Pemuda yang biasanya kalem, pendiam dan sedikit pemalu itu, tak pernah bicara begini sebelumnya. Kecuali saat ia meledak dan membentak Gopal waktu itu.

Mereka bertiga segera memutuskan untuk membiarkan Boboiboy saja. Wajar sih anak laki-laki dari kota dengan bahasa kotor, kayaknya sudah lumrah di sana.

"Ah, dasar a****g, hahaha!"

Namun, semakin lama, Yaya dan Ying tak tahan mendengar rangkaian kata-kata Boboiboy yang menyaingi banyaknya warna di dunia ini. Atau mungkin sudah mengeluarkan semua nama hewan yang ada di kebun binatang. Bahkan Gopal yang sama-sama laki-laki pun merasa telinganya jadi panas.

"Uh, Boboiboy, bisa tidak, kau berhenti bicara begitu?" tegur Yaya yang tak tahan. Boboiboy menoleh padanya, sepertinya sejak keanehan ini dimulai, ia baru sadar akan kehadiran yang lain di dekatnya. Mungkin terlalu dengan televisi.

"Kalau nggak suka ya nggak usah didengerin kan? Suka-suka aku dong," jawab Boboiboy ketus, namun seringainya membuat Yaya tak nyaman.

"Iya, sih, tapi...," Yaya berhenti bicara, tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Memang apa yang benar dan salah untuk setiap orang itu berbeda-beda. Tapi terus-terusan mendengar kata kotor, bahkan sampai Yaya tak paham artinya, membuat selera untuk tertawanya hilang sama sekali.

"Kita kan punya kuping. Ya dengerlah, kontrol sedikit mulutmu," balas Ying, yang tampaknya juga tak tahan.

Boboiboy tertawa, namun kali ini bukan karena menonton televisi tapi menertawakan mereka berdua.

"Payah deh, dasar kampungan!" katanya disela tawanya.

"Hei!" seru Ying merasa tersinggung. Meski benar di sini itu masih kategori 'kampung' tapi tidak perlu meledek begitu kan?

"Kau kenapa sih, Boboiboy? Salah makan?" tanya Gopal sedikit khawatir. Lagi-lagi, Boboiboy bersikap lain dari biasanya. Kata-kata yang kotor, sikap yang sok dan seringai menyebalkan itu terus terpulas di bibirnya. Sama sekali lain dari Boboiboy yang biasanya.

"Ah, udah ah, di sini nggak asik," katanya tiba-tiba dan segera keluar dari kedai, meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hei! Terus kedainya siapa yang jaga!?" seru Yaya tak percaya dengan sikap Boboiboy, biasanya temannya tidak seperti ini.

"Biarin! Mau main!" katanya, memeletkan lidah seperti anak kecil dan segera berlari menjauh.

Ketiganya hanya terpaku di tempat duduk mereka, kemudian saling pandang. Apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy, lagi?

Ketiganya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu di kedai Tok Aba sampai kakek Boboiboy itu kembali. Anehnya, saat mereka menjelaskan Boboiboy yang pergi meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, sang kakek tidak terlihat marah, malah memakluminya.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

IoI

"Uuuh... maafkan aku ya teman-teman, untuk kemarin."

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang, sepertinya Boboiboy memutuskan hal yang harus ia lakukan di pagi hari adalah meminta maaf pada kawan-kawannya karena insiden kemarin.

"Yah tak apalah, asal kau cuci mulutmu sedikit," canda Gopal, menepuk bahu Boboiboy. Pemuda bertopi itu hanya bisa tersenyum nervous.

"Iya, kurangi kata-kata kotormu, yah setidaknya selama ada yang bisa mendengar," saran Yaya. Ying mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan sahabatnya.

Boboiboy terlihat ragu, ia tidak menolak namun juga tidak setuju. Sayangnya, sebelum ia bisa memberikan respon, bel masuk keburu berbunyi dan ia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Gopal menoleh, melihat sahabat baiknya tampak murung di mejanya. Lho? Masalah kan sudah selesai? Si Boboiboy kenapa lagi? Belum sarapan kali ya?

**TBC**

* * *

**Aku cewek, tapi kata-kataku juga, kadang kasar. Sedikit warna warni, apalagi kalau nggak ada yang denger. Ok, untuk chapter 1 kemarin *liat review...**

**Yang bisa nebak dengan bener, cuma..2 orang. Awww, sayang sekali. Apa aku nulisnya jelek jadi kalian salah ambil hipotesa ya? Meski ini cuma fanfic, tapi aku bener-bener serius lho bikin setting penyakit jiwanya, nggak asal, nggak dibuat-buat.**

**Ok, tenang aja, harusnya, Boboiboy bakal ngejelasin dia itu sakit jiwa apa di chapter ke... 5. **

**Dan akhirnya aku tahu gimana harus munculin Fang! Yoho! Bakalan mirip sama kartunnya, mereka bakal bersitegang dulu. Intinya, Fang bakal jadi... nggak antagonis juga sih, mirip anti-hero.**

**Tapi Fang bakal muncul di chapter ke 4, jadi tunggu aja ya. **

**Dan... aku menanti review nih! Please! Fanficku numpuk gila *siapa yang suruh bikin fanfic sebanyak itu?* kalau review sedikit, fanfic ini bakalan mandek lho. Aku kalau mandek bisa sampe setahun... gak masalah sih, toh Boboiboy masih lanjut tahun ini kan? *dilempar tomat busuk sama reader**

**Makanya, R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apa aku perlu bikin penjelasan soal kelainan jiwa di tiap chapter? Jawab ya**

* * *

Ada yang bilang, manusia hidup dengan banyak topeng. Topeng itu bisa berganti-ganti sesuai kebutuhan atau lawan yang sedang dihadapi. Sikap kita saat berhadapan dengan orang tua dengan berhadapan dengan teman pasti berbeda. Itu adalah hal lumrah.

Tapi, apakah 'topeng' itu sebenarnya bisa seekstrim itu?

Ying menatap teman barunya, Boboiboy, yang meski terlihat sederhana tapi sepertinya menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Pertama, notes dan pulpen yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Sampai detik ini tampaknya tak ada yang tahu apa yang Boboiboy tulis di dalamnya.

Notes itu kecil, cuma setengah dari ukuran buku tulis biasa, jumlah kertasnya pun sepertinya tidak banyak. Warna sampul notes itu adalah hitam, sedangkan warna pulpennya sendiri putih. Pulpen yang digunakan adalah pulpen dengan banyak tinta warna dan anehnya, Boboiboy hanya menggunakan pulpen itu jika mau menulis di notes kecilnya, tidak pernah dipakai saat belajar, bahkan tak mau meminjamkannya ke orang lain.

Jika ada yang bertanya, notes apa itu sebenarnya, Boboiboy hanya akan tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sungguh misterius bukan? Masa' iya itu buku harian? Ying ragu soal itu. Ia hanya tahu, notes itu pasti sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sama pentingnya dengan kacamata yang selalu Ying pakai kemana-mana, tentu saja, matanya kan minus. Tapi yang jelas, sepertinya notes dan pulpen itu kebutuhan vital untuk Boboiboy.

Belum lagi soal sikapnya. Pemuda bertopi aneh itu, kesehariannya kalem, pendiam dan sedikit pemalu. Mengejutkannya, ternyata bisa banyak hal. Ia sangat jago bermain bola, tapi menolak masuk ekskul sepak bola. Ia juga pandai olahraga, tapi sepertinya tak mau menunjukkannya langsung. Ia berkeras kalau ia tidak bisa membuat coklat seenak Tok Aba, tapi ternyata kenyataannya lain.

Mungkin, Boboiboy tak mau mengakui semua itu karena tak mau terlihat menonjol? Entahlah, Ying tak mengerti.

Belum lagi soal... bagaimana Ying mengatakannya? Boboiboy kadang bisa berubah sikap sangat drastis. Saking drastisnya, kadang Ying berpikir Boboiboy kesurupan arwah nyasar. Ia bisa jadi seperti orang lain yang sama sekali beda. Kalau marah, ia bisa jadi sangat kasar. Lalu di lain waktu, ia bisa jadi orang sok yang menyebalkan dengan mulut kotor.

Kenapa ya teman barunya ini... sepertinya punya banyak sekali rahasia?

IoI

Boboiboy itu orang yang sangat menahan diri, bila ada sesuatu terjadi, ia seperti tak ingin ikut campur atau bahkan melarikan diri. Itu dasar sifat bertahan hidup manusia, jadi tak ada yang menyalahkannya.

Intinya, meski baik, tapi ia bukan tidak mempunyai sifat pemimpin dan kurang bisa diandalkan.

Tapi, kali ini...

"Dompetku hilang!"

Yaya, Boboiboy dan Gopal menoleh pada teman mereka yang berkacamata. Sang gadis terlihat panik sambil mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Mereka, seperti biasa, tengah bersantai di kedai Tok Aba sepulang sekolah. Namun, suasana yang damai jadi pecah saat karena teriakan Ying.

"Serius? Coba cari lagi yang tenang," saran Yaya. Ying segera mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya ke meja. Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya mengernyit dan saling pandang, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Nggak ada... nggak ada!" seru Ying, hampir mau menangis.

"Mungkin jatuh?" gumam Boboiboy.

"Atau dicuri?" tanya Gopal. Keduanya sama sekali tidak membantu dan hanya membuat keadaan makin kisruh karena Ying makin panik, Yaya mendelik kepada mereka berdua dan para pemuda itu hanya bisa mengatupkan mulut mereka.

"Tenanglah Ying, memangnya di dompet kamu isinya apa saja?" tanya Yaya.

"Ada kartu pelajar... terus... sama tabunganku juga! Rencananya habis dari sini aku mau beli topi rajutan yang baru!" Ying sepertinya baru teringat akan hal itu dan akhirnya, tangisnya pecah. Tentu saja, ia sudah berbulan-bulan mengumpulkan uang, menyisihkan uang jajannya setiap hari. Sekarang, semua usahanya sia-sia!

Gopal gelagapan, ia jujur dari hati yang paling dalam, paling tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan perempuan yang sedang menangis.

"Tenang dulu..," Yaya tampaknya kesulitan menenangkan Ying tak mau mendengarkannya. Ia sendiri merasa bersalah, ia kan selalu bersama Ying seharian ini, masa' iya tidak sadar dompet Ying jatuh atau dicuri?

"Hei."

Ying berhenti menangis saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia melihat Boboiboy memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jangan menangis dulu, nih, hapus air matamu," katanya menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan.

Sikap Boboiboy, yang lagi-lagi lain dari biasanya, membuat Ying berhenti menangis kemudian menerima sapu tangan itu.

"Nah sekarang coba dipikir lagi, terakhir kali kamu keluarin dompetmu dimana?" tanya Boboiboy dengan tenang. Ketenanga Boboiboy, anehnya, membuat Ying ikut tenang. Sementara Yaya dan Gopal saling pandang, lagi-lagi bingung dengan sikap Boboiboy.

Sang gadis berkacamata menghapus air matanya menggunakan sapu tangan Boboiboy (jaman sekarang masih ada anak laki-laki bawa-bawa sapu tangan? Pikirnya dalam hati) sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Pas di kantin sekolah, kayaknya," Ying terlihat ragu. Namun Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Masih pukul tiga sore.

"Ok, sekarang, kita balik ke sekolah dan ke kantin. Siapa tahu dompet kamu ada di sana," kata Boboiboy.

"Sekarang? Sudah sore!" Gopal tidak percaya, namun Boboiboy tampak serius.

"Lebih baik dicari sekarang, kalau besok makin susah," katanya. Ying mengangguk, Yaya pun tidak protes dan Gopal tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri jadi mereka berempat akhirnya kembali ke sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ying hanya bingung melihat Boboiboy yang berjalan di depan. Untuk pertama kalinya, memimpin mereka semua. Ia kemudian memandang sapu tangan yang ada di tangannya.

Ini salah satu topeng Boboiboy yang lain? Mungkin Boboiboy adalah tipe yang bisa diandalkan dalam keadaan terdesak?

Setelah sampai di kantin sekolah, mereka lega saat kantin sekolah masih buka. Memang jam segini masih ada yang sibuk ekskul, jadi sekolah masih ada orangnya.

"Permisi bu, ibu lihat ada dompet ketinggalan di sini?" Boboiboy dengan sigap menghampiri pemilik kantin yang merupakan ibu-ibu dengan dandanan menor.

"Iya, yang warna biru, ada gambar pinguinnya," kata Ying, air matanya sudah reda sejak tadi.

"Aduh jadi lapar," keluh Gopal sambil memandangi makanan yang hanya ditanggapi Yaya dengan memutar matanya.

"Sebentar... oh ya ada, ada, tadi ketinggalan di meja. Nah, ini dia," kata ibu kantin itu. Ying langsung melonjak girang, terlupakan sudah semua kesedihannya.

Sang ibu kantin memberikan dompet yang ternyata memang dompet Ying. Sang gadis cina berkacamata itu bersorak kegirangan. Apalagi saat mengecek isinya, tak ada yang hilang sepeserpun.

"Terima kasih ibu!" serunya senang.

"Sama-sama dek," kata ibu kantin sambil tersenyum.

"Alhamdullilah...," syukur Yaya ikut senang.

"Makasih ya semuanya, terutama kamu, Boboiboy," kata Ying lagi, menoleh ke teman-temannya.

"Iya Ying, lain kali hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai ketinggalan lagi," tegur Yaya lembut.

"Iya, kau bikin kita semua panik saja. Kan jadi lapar nih," canda Gopal namun segera disikut Yaya. Namun hanya ditanggapi oleh Ying dengan tawa.

Sementara Boboiboy hanya tersenyum pada Ying. Senyum yang hangat dan lembut, yang baru pertama kali Ying, Yaya dan Gopal lihat.

Di luar dugaan, Boboiboy kemudian menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Ying, yang memang lebih pendek darinya, dan mengusapnya dengan pelan. "Iya sama-sama, makanya lain kali jangan nangis duluan, untung dompetnya ketemu," katanya lembut.

Ying hanya terpaku di sana. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baru kali ini ada orang lain selain orang tua atau saudaranya mengusap kepalanya seperti ini. Yaya dan Gopal pun hanya diam, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Mengusap kepala lawan jenis yang sebaya denganmu? Itu bukan tindakan kriminal, cuma... sedikit tidak umum.

"I-iya, makasih," Ying jadi gelegapan. Ia teringat sapu tangan yang masih dipegang.

"Ng... uhm, ini nanti kukembalikan kalau sudah kucuci," tambahnya. Boboiboy hanya kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng, kali ini mengusap kepala Ying lebih kencang sampai rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Nggak usah, buat kamu aja, supaya nggak cengeng lagi," candanya. Wajah Ying memerah karena malu, tapi ia tak bisa protes meski rambutnya jadi berantakan.

"Jangan! Aku punya sapu tangan sendiri kok!" protes Ying namun Boboiboy hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Ada apa dengan Boboiboy...? Kenapa ia jadi terkesan lebih dewasa dari biasanya? Tiba-tiba jadi bisa diandalkan, bijaksana dan tenang seperti ini...

Setelah puas, Boboiboy berhenti mengacak-acak rambut Ying dan mengecek jam tangannya.

"Aduh! Sudah sore, kasihan Tok Aba jaga kedai sendirian dari tadi. Aku pulang duluan ya!" kata Boboiboy.

"Oh iya, hati-hati Boboiboy," kata Yaya, akhirnya menemukan suaranya.

"Iya, kalian juga hati-hati ya!" dan Boboiboy pun segera berlalu.

Mereka semua terpaku di tempat, tidak begitu mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

...

"Jadi, traktir kita dong Ying!"

"Ih kau ini!"

IoI

"Boboiboy, ini sapu tanganmu sudah kucuci. Terima kasih ya."

Boboiboy seperti bingung saat menerima sapu tangannya dari Ying. Namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum.

"Iya sama-sama," balas Boboiboy.

"Ternyata kau bisa diandalkan juga ya!" goda Gopal, mendadak muncul dari belakang dan mengunci kepala Boboiboy.

"Iya, kau hebat bisa langsung menenangkan Ying kemarin," puji Yaya. Ia bahkan takjub melihat Boboiboy punya sapu tangan karena selama ini sepertinya pemuda bertopi itu tak pernah menggunakannya.

Boboiboy tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam sambil tersenyum tipis di dalam kuncian lengan Gopal.

Namun, untuk sekejap ia terlihat murung dan bingung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ah jujur, aku suka chapter ini. Aku lemah sama tipikal cowok kayak gitu, yang kalem, gentleman dan bisa diandalkan *kenapa malah curcol**

**Tapi, ini bukan BoboiboyxYing lho ya...**

**Nah, aturan kalian udah bisa tahu persona apa aja yang muncul dari chapter 1 sampe 3. Memang, secara kepribadian beda dengan kartunnya, tapi masih mendekati aslinya kok. **

**Sayangnya, aku mutusin buat bikin 3 persona aja, persona ke empat (si Api) bakal muncul... tergantung perkembangan cerita ntar. Sama tergantung review *digampar bolak-balik**

**Akhirnya, Fang bakal muncul di chapter besok. Seneng kan? Tapi peran dia belum banyak, nantikan aja lah. **

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, akhirnya Fang muncul, sesuai dengan permintaan kalian. Peran dia mungkin gak terlalu banyak, tapi emang enak buat ngeramein suasana.**

* * *

Di dunia ini banyak hal aneh yang kadang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Seperti ada orang yang punya kemampuan meramal, atau seseorang yang punya kekuatan di atas batas kewajaran manusia.

Atau seseorang yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu...

Seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam keunguan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan memperhatikan sekelompok teman sekelasnya dengan seksama. Dia adalah Fang, salah satu siswa kelas II A.

Ia bukanlah orang yang biasanya tertarik dengan misteri, tapi untuk kali ini adalah pengecualian.

Pandangannya tertuju pada siswa pindahan yang baru masuk di kelasnya. Namanya aneh, Boboiboy. Entah mimpi apa orang tuanya menamakan anak mereka seperti itu, tapi Fang tidak akan menanyakan.

Sebenarnya, Boboiboy tidak terlalu menonjol, tapi ada yang aneh dari dirinya. Ada sesuau yang sepertinya ia pendam dan rahasiakan dengan rapat.

Kenapa Fang merisaukan hal ini?

Awalnya bermula saat ia sempat melihat Boboiboy bermain bola bersama kawannya.

Fang tidak jago main sepak bola, tapi ia paham kalau kemampuan Boboiboy menggiring bola di atas rata-rata. Ia sangat cepat, lincah dan tangkas. Kesimpulannya, Fang akhirnya punya rival di kelas olahraga, satu-satunya mata pelajaran dimana ia tidak takut mengalahkan Yaya dan Ying untuk urusan nomor satu.

Namun, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya... kecewa? Marah? Saat olahraga, Boboiboy tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya. Jika guru menyuruh untuk lari jarak pendek, Boboiboy seperti sengaja untuk membuat dirinya berada dalam rata-rata. Tidak paling belakang, juga tidak paling depan.

Begitu pula olahraga yang lain. Hal itu membuat Fang, entah kenapa merasa diremehkan.

Ia pernah sekali menegur, karena akhirnya tak tahan lagi.

"Hei, kalau olahraga yang serius!" bentaknya saat itu.

Boboiboy hanya menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bingung dan takut, namun tak mengatakan apapun dan tidak memperdulikannya.

Pada akhirnya, tetap sama, Boboiboy tetap tidak mau menunjukkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya. Bahkan meski sudah dipancing oleh Fang, menyindirnya dengan keras atau mengejeknya, siswa bertopi itu tak bereaksi.

Apa dia tipe orang yang malas untuk serius saat olahraga namun sangat jago saat bermain? Fang jadi bingung sendiri.

Lalu, keanehan bertambah saat ia tidak sengaja, dua kali melihat Boboiboy... bersikap aneh.

Ia pernah melihat Boboiboy menertawakan habis-habisan orang yang jatuh dari sepeda lalu setelah puas berlalu begitu saja.

Ia juga pernah melihat Boboiboy membuat sekelompok anak kecil menangis, entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya namun ia sempat melihat ekspresi wajah Boboiboy yang tampaknya sangat marah saat pergi.

Padahal setahunya, Boboiboy anak yang baik. Fang bukannya memperhatikan Boboiboy sepanjang waktu, kurang kerjaan amat. Tapi namanya teman sekelas, setelah 2 minggu, sedikit banyak ia pasti sadar akan hal itu. Fang mungkin agak anti-sosial tapi bukan berarti dia apatis akan keadaan sekitarnya.

Apa mungkin itu semua hanya kedok? Apa mungkin Boboiboy itu seperti serigala berbulu domba? Mencoba untuk kelihatan baik dan pendiam namun di balik itu ia menyimpan sifat kejam dan jahat?

Fang tak tahu soal hipotesanya yang kedengaran ngawur itu. Tapi, ia akan membongkar misteri soal Boboiboy suatu saat nanti.

IoI

Setelah bersama dengan Boboiboy untuk sekian waktu, akhirnya ketiga teman barunya itu sadar akan sedikit hal soal Boboiboy.

Selain dari keanehan-keanehan yang dia miliki, ada satu lagi hal yang mereka tahu.

Jaket dan topi yang selalu dikenakan Boboiboy sepertinya punya arti tertentu.

Untuk orang pendiam yang kelihatannya tidak ingin menonjol, jaket dan topi itu terlalu mencolok. Tapi anehnya Boboiboy memakainya sepanjang waktu. Mulai dari di sekolah, di rumah, dimana pun ia berada, selalu ada jaket dan topi itu.

Padahal seingat Yaya, memakai topi bebas di lingkungan sekolah adalah sebuah pelanggaran. Ia pernah menegur Boboiboy soal itu namun sang pemuda berkilah kalau ia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari sekolah untuk hal itu. Tentu awalnya Yaya tidak percaya, namun setelah mengkonfirmasi itu dengan guru ternyata Boboiboy tidak bohong.

Namun saat Yaya bertanya pada guru apa yang membuatnya memberikan pengecualian pada Boboiboy, para guru tidak yang mau menjawabnya, mengatakan kalau itu bukan urusan Yaya.

Itu membuat Yaya sadar kalau topi dan jaket itu spesial, sangat spesial sampai Boboiboy mau repot-repot mengurus ijin untuk dapat mengenakannya di sekolah.

Dan hari ini hanya mengkonfirmasi kalau tebakannya itu benar.

Manusia memang mudah tertarik akan suatu kejadian, intinya manusia memang dilahirkan dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ada kebakaran!"

"Ha? Dimana? Dimana!?"

"Itu lihat di sana!"

Mudah ditebak, setelah itu para siswa dan siswi berkerumun di jendela kelas untuk melihat asap mengepul dari sebuah gedung nun jauh di sana.

Suasana jadi sedikit heboh dan tidak terkendali.

Boboiboy sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut melihat, tapi saat ia bangkit, ingin ke kamar mandi, ia terdorong oleh Gopal yang baru saja masuk kelas.

"Ada kebarakan ya? Dimana!?" seru temannya, seperti tidak melihat Boboiboy dan menabrak pemuda bertopi itu hingga terpelanting ke lantai kelas. Lagi-lagi topinya lepas, namun kali ini ditambah terinjak oleh seseorang.

Fang hanya mendengus dengan kelakuan teman-teman sekelasnya, memilih untuk tetap diam di tempat, memandang kehebohan dari jauh. Namun ia sadar saat Boboiboy jatuh terdorong dan topinya lepas.

Teman sekelasnya itu terdiam di lantai memandang topinya yang terinjak dengan tatapan aneh. Fang hanya mengernyit tak mengerti, namun rasa panik mulai muncul saat raut wajah Boboiboy berubah menjadi seram.

"BANGSAT! Siapa yang nginjak topiku!?"

Karena kejadian heboh itu, memang kurang jelas siapa yang menginjak topi Boboiboy. Meski yang mendorong Boboiboy, secara tidak sengaja, itu Gopal.

Semua yang ada di kelas terpaku, kebakaran di luar sana terlupakan dan mereka semua memandang Boboiboy yang tengah murka.

"Kau... Kau kan yang mendorongku? Hobi banget ya bikin aku luka terus dari kemarin!" seru Boboiboy, menarik kerah baju Gopal, yang meski lebih tinggi darinya, namun sang pemuda bisa mengintimidasi temannya yang berbadan besar itu.

"Boboiboy, tenang!" seru Yaya, berusaha melerai.

"M-maaf Boboiboy, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh...," Gopal gemetaran hebat. Namun, Boboiboy hanya memandangnya dengan tajam dan kemudian, mendorong Gopal ke lantai. Temannya itu hanya bisa terdiam di lantai dengan badan gemetaran.

"Siapa yang nginjak topiku, ayo ngaku!" seru Boboiboy keras, membuat anak-anak lain hanya bisa diam memandangnya ketakutan. Jika ditanya dengan nada marah begitu, siapa orang waras yang mau mengaku?

"Boboiboy, sudahlah!" Ying berusaha ikut menenangkan.

"Iya, aku yakin itu tidak senga-"

"BERISIK! Jangan ikut campur!" seru Boboiboy kepada dua teman perempuannya. Mereka terperanjat, baru kali ini dibentak Boboiboy seperti itu.

"Jadi gitu, kalian nggak ada yang mau ngaku?" Boboiboy terlihat makin kesal, ia menutup matanya dan mendecak lidah. Ia berputar dan dengan marah, menendang kursi hingga jatuh. Semua yang ada di kelas hanya terperanjat dan makin ketakutan. Bahkan Gopal sudah merangkak mundur hingga jauh ke pojokan kelas.

"Hei, sudahlah!" Fang tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya ikut turun tangan. Boboiboy berbalik dan bertemu mata dengan Fang.

Mata yang penuh amarah, baru kali ini ia melihat mata Boboiboy seperti itu...

Sang pemuda keturunan cina berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian, ia memang anti-sosial tapi bukan berarti ia suka ada yang mengamuk di kelasnya.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu!" Boboiboy mendecak kesal dan membuang muka. Fang bersiap untuk melompat jikalau Boboiboy tiba-tiba akan menyerang teman-teman sekelasnya dengan membabi buta.

Namun di luar dugaan, ia hanya mendesah kesal dengan sangat keras kemudian mengambil topinya, menepuk-nepuknya untuk membersihkan debu, memakainya dengan topi menghadap ke depan lalu mengambil tas.

"B-Boboiboy, kau mau kemana?" Yaya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada temannya itu.

Boboiboy tidak memperdulikannya, dari wajahnya, sebenarnya terlihat bahwa ia hampir meledak dan mungkin sedang berusaha untuk tidak benar-benar meledak.

Boboiboy memakai tasnya dan pergi berlalu, meninggalkan kelas yang hening. Setelah sosok pemuda bertopi itu tidak lagi terlihat, akhirnya semua yang ada di kelas bisa menarik napas lega, tak sadar kalau mereka sudah menahan napas dari tadi.

"Boboiboy kenapa sih?"

"Iya, kok dia jadi gitu? Serem banget!"

"Aku hampir pipis di celana tadi!"

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal hanya bisa saling pandang, tidak mengerti situasi yang baru saja terjadi dan kenapa Boboiboy sebenarnya.

Sementara Fang hanya mendengus dan membetulkan kacamatanya. Sial... bikin panik saja...

Ternyata memang benar, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Boboiboy, dan mereka akan mencari tahu apa itu sebenarnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Jujur aku gak puas dengan dialog Boboiboy... aku bingung kata-kata kasar dicampur bahasa formal, tapi kalau pakai bahasa gaul kayak gw-elu, rasanya juga aneh. Maksudnya, kalau settingnya di Indonesia mungkin gak masalah, tapi ini kan di Malaysia jadi... yah sudahlah**

**Oh ya, soal Api... uuuh... akhirnya dia kutahan, entah kukeluarin kapan... liat aja ntar ya**

**Rasanya aku ingat samar-samar, ada temanku pernah marah-marah di kelas dan nendang meja sama kursi. Suer itu serem banget menurutku... **

**Nah, akhirnya semua teka-teki akan terjawab chapter depan~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, chapter ke 5! Suer, lama banget ya rasanya sampe bisa chapter ini... perkembangannya lambat... tapi nikmati aja lah *plak**

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan kerja keras. Memang dalam hidup ini, sebaiknya manusia tidak pantang menyerah bila memang ingin menggapai impiannya.

Tapi, ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang memang mustahil untuk dicapai dan manusia juga sebaiknya tahu kapan ia harus menyerah dan mencari hal lain untuk diperjuangkan.

Seperti Boboiboy.

Ia hanya meringkuk di lantai sambil menggelindingkan bola sepak kesayangnnya dengan tangan.

Ternyata memang percuma saja...

Boboiboy menghela napas berat dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Di langit-langit kamarnya berhiaskan miniatur bintang berkerlap-kerlip yang menggunakan cat yang mampu menyala dalam gelap. Boboiboy sangat suka sepak bola dan sebenarnya tak paham akan astronomi, tapi bintang membuatnya tenang.

Dan, lagi, 'semua' juga sependapat dengannya makanya diputuskan ia mencat langit-langit kamarnya seperti bintang di langit.

Tapi, kali ini bintang-bintang buatan tak bisa menenangkan Boboiboy.

Tentu saja.

Ia sudah membuat kesalahan fatal.

Boboiboy hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan memijit sela dahinya.

Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu, hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Tapi ternyata meski sudah siap secara fisik dan mental, tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Pemuda bertopi itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja belajar yang menghadap ke jendela luar.

Di atas meja terbuka notes kecil yang sangat penting baginya.

Di kertasnya tertulis berbagai macam kata dengan bermacam-macam warna dan gaya tulisan.

_[Semua ini cuma omong kosong.]_

_[Yah... dari awal kita memang tidak butuh mereka sih.]_

_[...apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Boboiboy?]_

Tiga kalimat itu ditulis dengan warna yang berbeda-beda dan tertulis paling akhir...

Jika ditanya apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia juga tidak tahu.

Ia merogoh pulpen putih yang masih tersimpan di saku jaketnya, menekan tombol pulpen warna hitam untuk mengeluarkan pulpen yang berwarna hitam dan menulis di notesnya.

_[Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan... mungkin, sebaiknya kita menyerah saja... bagaimana menurut kalian?]_

Selesai menulis Boboiboy hanya menggigit bibirnya dan menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi. Sejak ia pindah ke Pulau Rintis ini, ia sangat menikmati hari-harinya. Jujur, lucu rasanya saat sadar ia mendapatkan teman dan tak lagi sendiri. Tapi, pada saat yang sama ia tahu itu semua cuma bersifat sementara dan teman-temannya akan pergi cepat atau lambat.

Meski sudah tahu itu, tetap saja ia melanggar batasan yang sudah ia buat sendiri.

Ia jadi terlalu berharap... dan terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

Bodoh sekali.

Boboiboy menarik napas panjang dan memandang ke langit-langit kamar.

Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan semua ini.

IoI

Saat matahari terbit adalah pertanda hari yang baru sudah dimulai. Boboiboy ingin sekali rasanya matahari berhenti terbit dan dunia ini kiamat saja. Benar-benar pikiran yang muram untuk memulai hari ini. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa seperti itu.

Pemuda itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah kusut, meski sudah tidur tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasa segar.

Ia mengambil topi yang digantung di ujung tempat tidurnya kemudian meraih notes yang ada di sebelah bantalnya. Ia membuka halaman dimana tulisan baru telah muncul.

_[Entahlah, sebaiknya kita berhenti pikirkan mereka dan mencoba hal lain saja? Kita coba beli skateboard yuk! Sudah lama aku mau main itu!]_

Selesai membaca kalimat paling atas yang ditulis dengan tinta biru, Boboiboy menggeleng, ia tak tahu apa ia tega meminta itu pada Tok Aba yang sudah mau menampungnya di sini. Dan itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah dia sekarang.

_[Terserah.]_

Boboiboy memutar matanya saat membaca kalimat selanjutnya dengan tinta warna yang merah. Sama sekali tidak membantu, terima kasih.

_[Sebenarnya semua terserah padamu. Aku akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Tapi, mungkin sebaiknya kita mencoba sekali lagi? Maksudku... mereka sepertinya orang baik dan ini pertama kalinya kau dekat dengan orang lain seperti itu. Kau mungkin tak sadar, tapi setengah dari apa yang kau tulis di notes akhir-akhir ini menceritakan tentang mereka. Kau yakin mau menyerah? Karena kupikir, kau sebenarnya tidak ingin menyerah, hanya terlalu takut untuk melakukan sesuatu.]_

Boboiboy tertegun saat membaca paragraf selanjutnya yang ditulis dengan tinta hijau. Sial, kenapa bisa sih 'dia' menebak diri Boboiboy secara tepat seperti itu? Sang pemuda bertopi menggaruk kepalanya dan mendesah.

Kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya dipenuhi dengan perdebatan bodoh yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ternyata ini alasan dia jadi tidak segar, pantas saja ia kurang tidur.

_[Hei sudahlah, hentikan saja. Lagian, mereka orangnya membosankan.]_

_[Kita cuma akan menyesal.]_

_[Bilang saja kalian terlalu takut, dasar tidak jujur pada diri sendiri.]_

_[Apa katamu!? Dasar sok bijak!]_

_[Apa maksudmu 'tidak bisa jujur', keparat!?]_

_[Kalian ini... kapan sih kalian akan dewasa?]_

Dan seterusnya. Boboiboy hanya mampu menggeleng-geleng kepala namun masih tersenyum tipis. Perdebatan bodoh ini cuma menghabiskan tinta dan kertas saja, tapi entah kenapa hampir setiap malam selalu terjadi.

Namun senyuman Boboiboy segera layu, ia memandang keluar jendela dimana hari semakin terang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Huachii...eh?"

IoI

Boboiboy sakit flu.

Itu adalah berita yang kelas II A dapatkan setelah sekian lama menanti kapan Boboiboy masuk kelas dan apa yang akan ia perbuat setelah insiden kemarin.

Yaya dan Ying saling pandang sementara Gopal terlihat bingung di mejanya. Fang tidak menunjukkan reaksi tapi ia menimang apakah sebenarnya ini cuma alasan, mungkin Boboiboy memang tidak mau masuk sekolah hari ini.

Tak ada yang melapor ke guru atas kejadian kemarin. Meski Boboiboy sangat kasar dan mengejutkan mereka semua, tapi untungnya tak ada yang terluka. Maksudnya, ini bukan sesuatu yang parah, tidak ada yang menangis, tidak ada luka. Hanya... agak membuat mereka syok saja.

Mereka tak tahu harus lega atau tegang karena Boboiboy tidak masuk hari ini, tapi...

Ternyata esoknya Boboiboy tidak masuk lagi.

Dan esoknya lagi.

Saat ditanyakan ke guru, wali kelas mereka menceritakan bahwa Boboiboy terkena flu berat yang mungkin saja gejala tipes.

"Sepertinya kita harus menjenguknya...," gumam Yaya, tak terlalu yakin namun dari nadanya tampak jelas kalau ia khawatir.

"Kau serius?" tanya Gopal, jujur dia masih agak syok dengan perlakuan Boboiboy kemarin. Ia memang tidak luka, namun Boboiboy sangat mengerikan waktu itu. Lagipula sepertinya Boboiboy tidak sakir serius, mungkin akan sekolah sebentar lagi.

"Iya... mungkin kita juga harus tanya dia kenapa sampai marah-marah begitu kemarin...," kata Ying. Mereka bertiga hanya diam. Selama ini mereka tak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Boboiboy. Karena selama ini, meski perubahan sikap Boboiboy aneh dan jangal, tapi tak pernah menimbulkan kerugian. Namun, insiden beberapa hari yang lalu menunjukkan, bisa saja timbul kerugian. Ada baiknya mencegah daripada memperbaiki, kan?

Fang memperhatikan tiga sekawan itu dari jauh. Meski wajahnya tampak cuek, namun diam-diam dia menguping pembicaran mereka bertiga.

Ia mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa teman paling dekat dengan Boboiboy di sekolah sekalipun tak tahu ada sebenarnya dengan pemuda itu.

Itu berarti ini bukan misteri yang mudah untuk dipecahkan...

IoI

Boboiboy menatap langit-langit kamar dengan lesu sementara ia terbaring di tempat tidur lengkap dengan demam dan hidung mampet.

Lucu sekali, tubuhnya seperti mengerti kalau ia memang sedang tak ingin ke sekolah dan memberinya alasan untuk tidak masuk.

Bukannya ia ingin membolos selamanya, tapi ia masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sang pemuda mendesah dan berguling menatap sisi lain dari kamarnya.

Kira-kira apa yang teman-teman sekelasnya pikirkan sekarang ya? Apa ketegangan di kelas sudah terlewat dan mereka mulai lupa?

Ah tidak mungkin.

Boboiboy menutup matanya, ingin tidur namun suhu badannya yang agak tinggi membuatnya sulit terlelap.

"Ting tong."

Sang pemuda segera membuka matanya lagi. Ada tamu?

Ah iya... karena sudah beberapa hari tutup toko, ia sedikit memaksa Tok Aba meninggalkannya sendiri hari ini. Boboiboy memang sedang sakit, tapi ia tidak sekarat jadi tidak perlu ditunggui setiap waktu. Bahaya kalau kedai coklat Tok Aba terus tutup... hanya dari kedai itu sumber keuangan mereka berasal.

Lagipula, ia tidak ingin merepotkan kakeknya itu...

"Ting tong."

"Iya sebentar...," gumam Boboiboy meski tahu tamu yang datang tak mungkin mendengarnya dari sini. Ia segera bangkit, agak sedikit limbung tapi minimal kepalanya tidak sakit. Ia mengambil topinya dan memakainya. Sementara jaketnya... ah lupakan... badannya penuh keringat, ia tidak ingin membuatnya kotor.

Boboiboy menuruni tangga berhati-hati dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu depan. Siapa ya kira-kira? Mungkin orang yang mengirim barang? Tetangga mengantarkan undangan? Boboiboy menerka-nerka kemudian membukakan pintu.

Ia terperanjat saat menemukan ketiga temannya berdiri di balik pintu yang ia buka.

"Hai Boboiboy, selamat siang," sapa Yaya dengan formal.

"Siang...," gumam Boboiboy otomatis. Ia masih terkejut dan tak bisa mengatakan hal lain.

Ketiga temannya tampak... ragu dan sedikit khawatir, namun kenyataan kalau mereka di sini membuat Boboiboy kebingungan. Kenapa? Setelah ia berbuat begitu beberapa hari yang lalu, kenapa mereka masih repot-repot mau mengunjunginya?

Boboiboy sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Silahkan masuk...," katanya pelan.

Ketiga temannya masuk ke rumahnya dengan canggung.

Nah, bagus sekali, sekarang ia harus melakukan apa?

IoI

"Kau yakin tidak berbaring di tempat tidur saja? Mukamu merah lho..."

Gopal kadang takjub dengan perhatian Yaya. Entah gadis itu memang pemberani atau terlalu baik? Meski apa yang sudah Boboiboy berbuat kemarin... memang sih tidak fatal tapi kan seram...

"Tidak apa-apa... aku tidak pusing kok," jawab Boboiboy, tidak mampu bertemu mata dengan mereka semua. Ia hanya bersandar pada sofa, hanya sekali lihat cukup membuktikan kalau keadaan pemuda itu sedang tidak baik. Hidungnya merah karena pilek, badannya keringatan dan pipinya juga sedikit kemerahan.

"Oh ya, ini sedikit oleh-oleh," kata Ying, memberikan bungkusan berisi buah-buahan yang ia beli menggunakan uang kas kelas.

Terlihat kalau Boboiboy segan, namun ia tetap menerimanya. "Terima kasih," katanya. Bila mungkin ia justru terlihat makin kecil di kursinya.

Gopal sebenarnya ingin sekali pulang, ia tidak mau kemari. Iya sih, logikanya mengatakan kalau Boboiboy yang sedang sakit begini tidak akan bisa melukainya secara permanen. Tapi, tetap saja ia takut. Baru kali ini ia mengakui ada orang yang lebih seram dari ayahnya saat marah.

Mereka berempat kemudian hening, keheningan yang sebenarnya sangat menyiksa namun Gopal tak berani untuk memecahkannya karena ia sibuk ketakutan di tempatnya.

Meski sebenarnya, sepertinya yang paling ketakutan di sini itu justru Boboiboy. Temannya itu menunduk begitu turun hingga wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Tangannya hanya terus memegang bingkisan buah yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sementara Yaya dan Ying tampak seperti kebingungan, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Mereka semua sudah selesai basa-basi, sekarang apa?

Setelah berjam-jam diam (sebenarnya kurang dari 5 menit), akhirnya yang pertama bicara adalah Boboiboy.

"Kenapa kalian datang?"

Itu ditanyakan dengan pelan dan suara bergetar. Pertanyaan sederhana namun baik Gopal, Yaya dan Ying kesulitan menjawabnya.

Dan tentu pada saat seperti ini, yang menjawab adalah Yaya. "Kau sudah tidak masuk 3 hari, sebagai teman sudah sepantasnya kami menjenguk," katanya dengan lancar.

Itu jawaban yang sangat formal dan mungkin... tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Tapi, masih lebih baik daripada Gopal yang mungkin akan menjawab "aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kemari."

Boboiboy akhirnya menaikkan wajahnya dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ia mampu bertemu mata dengan mereka bertiga.

"Kalian pasti sadar akan keanehanku selama ini...," ucap Boboiboy dengan nada serius.

"...aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi selama ini aku merasa bersalah karena aku seperti memanfaatkan kalian dan kalian begitu baik padaku... karena itu..."

Boboiboy menatap ke samping, wajahnya yang muram membuat Gopal menerka kalau yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku akan jujur pada kalian..."

Mereka semua terdiam. Gopal tidak tahu apa ya harus senang atau sedih, ia tidak tahu apa sebenarnya ia ingin tahu atau tidak. Kalau tidak tahu ia bisa bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa, tapi kalau ia tahu, apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?

"...sebenarnya, aku menderita kelainan jiwa, DID, Dissosiative Identity Dissorder. Atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai kepribadian ganda."

**TBC**

* * *

**Nah sekarang kalian bisa pakai waktu kalian untuk nyari DID itu apa *digampar bolak balik**

**Ah aku paling suka cerita yang tokohnya sakit jiwa. Sedikit sih, dan emang bener, nulisnya susah banget... argh. Tapi emang menarik!**

**Hahaha, iya iya bakal kulanjutin lebih di chapter selanjutnya. Aku putuh di sini karena nulis reaksi Boboiboy dan teman-temannya bakal susah habis ini...**

**Ok, review! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dari sini, rasanya bakal mulai angst dan OOCnya udah gak kekontrol. Bagi yang gak suka bisa mundur sekarang...**

Kalau temanmu ternyata menderita kelainan jiwa, apa reaksimu?

Reaksi paling wajar adalah... takut.

Ya, meski terdengar kejam tapi manusia pada dasarnya selalu takut akan sesuatu yang tidak mereka mengerti.

Dan kelainan jiwa, sulit dimengerti oleh sebagian orang, terutama anak-anak dan remaja.

Yaya sendiri, tahu kalau gila dan kelainan jiwa itu tidak sama, berbeda seperti apa yang orang-orang tahu. Kelainan jiwa tidak selamanya gila, tapi memang kelainan jiwa berarti ada sesuatu yang salah di otak orang tersebut.

Otak? Ya, otak.

Otak yang mengatur semua bagian tubuh manusia, bahkan perasaan pun datangnya dari otak. Karena itu, bila terjadi sesuatu pada otak, itu bisa mempengaruhi baik tubuh maupun pikiran.

Sebenarnya, sejak pertama melihat keanehan sikap Boboiboy, Yaya sudah menerka-nerka. Apa mungkin, Boboiboy menderita kelainan jiwa? Dari sikapnya yang menutup diri, pendiam, pemalu dan sulit mengeskpresikan diri menunjukkan tanda-tanda tersebut. Lalu perubahan sikap secara drastis...

Yaya bermain hipotesa, jika benar Boboiboy menderita kelainan jiwa, kemungkinan antara bipolar, PTSD atau Post Traumatic Stress Dissorder, dan yang terakhir DID atau Dissosiative Identity Dissorder.

Tadinya Yaya berpikir, yang paling mungkin adalah PTSD. Karena penderita DID terbilang sangat jarang, bahkan penyakit tersebut masih merupakan kontroversi akan kebenarannya atau tidak.

"DID itu apa?"

Yaya mendengar Gopal akhirnya bersuara. Boboiboy terdiam, sepertinya kesulitan merangkai kata, di sini Yaya memutuskan untuk mengambil alih.

"Itu nama lain dari Multiple Personality Dissorder, atau kepribadian ganda, kan, Boboiboy?"

Sang pemuda bertopi menoleh padanya dan sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian mengangguk.

Dugaan Yaya sedikit meleset, tapi ternyata memang... selama ini Boboiboy menderita kelainan jiwa.

"Jadi maksudmu... sikapmu yang aneh itu, itu kepribadian gandamu?" tanya Ying, akhirnya mulai paham.

Boboiboy mengangguk lagi.

"Ya ampun, ini seperti di tv!" seru Gopal, komentar yang sama sekali tidak penting.

Yaya selama ini banyak mencari tahu soal kelainan jiwa, karena itu menarik. Namun sama sekali tak pernah terpikir bahwa orang yang ia kenal menderita kelainan jiwa dan...

Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Takut, ya takut, ia sekarang takut pada Boboiboy. Ia takut pada apa yang akan Boboiboy lakukan. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan padanya.

Lalu, yang kedua simpati. Ternyata selama ini, Boboiboy menderita kelainan jiwa, pantas saja ia begitu menarik diri dari semua orang... selama ini merahasiakan hal sebesar itu...

Lalu yang ketiga, muncul begitu banyak pertanyaan. Sejak kapan? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Dan lusinan pertanyaan yang tak yakin bisa Yaya tanyakan pada temannya itu.

Tapi, yang ia pilih akhirnya...

"Kenapa kau kemarin tiba-tiba...," Yaya berhenti bicara, tak tahu apa kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Ia hanya menggeleng dan memutuskan kalau Boboiboy pasti paham meski tak ia ucapkan dengan kata, "..., pokoknya apa topi itu sangat penting bagimu?"

Boboiboy terdiam, mungkin tidak menyangka dari semua hal yang akan ditanyakan padanya, justru hal itu yang pertama ditanyakan.

Sang pemuda mencopot topinya, pertama kalinya ketiga temannya melihat ia melakukan itu sejak mengenalnya. Ia menggenggamnya dengan kuat dan matanya tampak sendu.

"Ini topi pemberian almarhum ayahku."

Jawaban singkat, namun cukup untuk menjawab semuanya.

"Ah... maaf kalau begitu, aku kemarin tidak sengaja...," kata Gopal pelan, sedikit gemetaran.

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Tak apa, lagipula kau tak tahu. Aku yang salah... ah maksudku... 'kami' yang salah," kata Boboiboy.

'Kami'.

Begitu kah Boboiboy menggunakan kata ganti untuk dirinya sendiri? 'Kami', kata ganti aku untuk jamak.

"Uhm... kalau begitu, kau... minum obat untuk penyakitmu?" tanya Ying sedikit ragu, tampaknya takut ia menanyakan sesuatu yang sensitive.

Boboiboy tampak sedikit bingung. "Aku diberi obat penenang dan obat tidur, tapi kata dokter tidak perlu sering diminum, hanya kalau perlu saja. Selebihnya, aku cuma ikut terapi seminggu sekali," jawab Boboiboy.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Yaya baca. Sepengetahuannya, DID memang tak ada obat khusus, pengobatan lebih ditekankan di terapi yang... sayangnya, kalau tidak salah, belum teruji kefektivannya.

Mereka kembali diselimuti keheningan. Masing-masing dari mereka tak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi dan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini.

"_Tenang saja, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap teman kami."_

Mungkin kata-kata yang bagus untuk diucapkan, tapi itu bohong.

Karena, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana berteman dengan orang yang sakit jiwa di sini. Sikap paling alami yang dilakukan ketika bertemu dengan orang berpenyakit jiwa adalah menjauhinya. Meski kejam, itu memang sifat dasar manusia. Lebih mudah menjauhi sesuatu yang sulit dimengerti daripada memahaminya.

Apalagi, sudah jelas sekarang, Boboiboy memiliki satu kepribadian yang cukup berbahaya, meski tidak diutarakan langsung. Kepribadian yang mungkin bisa melukai mereka.

Itukah alasan Boboiboy pindah sekolah? Mungkin terjadi sesuatu di sekolah lamanya... seperti Boboiboy melukai seseorang? Dan akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah?

"Aku minta maaf karena selama ini telah merahasiakan ini dari kalian..."

Yaya mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat bagaimana Boboiboy menatap lantai dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Boboiboy kemudian mendongak dan mengerjapkan matanya agar air mata yang berkumpul tidak menetes jatuh.

"Aku tidak butuh teman."

Mereka yang berhadapan dengan Boboiboy hanya bisa diam.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan. Aku tidak mau kalian kesulitan ataupun terluka karena aku. Jadi... aku harap mulai dari saat ini kalian sebaiknya menjauhiku," Boboiboy berhenti bicara. Matanya bergulir ke samping, air matanya menggenang tapi tidak jatuh.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Baik Yaya, Ying dan Gopal tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon semua perkataan itu. Seperti itu kah caranya untuk memutuskan tali pertemanan? Mereka tak tahu karena belum pernah mengalaminya secara langsung seperti ini.

"Oh iya... maaf ya Boboiboy, sudah mengganggu," sahut Yaya cepat, terlalu cepat, seakan otomatis.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih," kata Boboiboy singkat.

"Uhm... cepat sembuh ya," tambah Ying.

Boboiboy mengangguk.

Dan mereka bertiga pamit. Mereka datang dengan kepala dipenuhi pertanyaan, sekarang pulang dengan pernyataan yang semakin banyak.

IoI

_[Aku sudah memberitahu mereka. Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka untuk menjauhiku.]_

Boboiboy menulis di notesnya.

Ia kemudian berhenti, sebenarnya ia ingin menulis lebih jauh, menceritakan lebih banyak pada kepribadian-kepribadiannya yang lain.

Meski sangat menyedihkan, tapi hanya kepada 'mereka' Boboiboy bisa menceritakan apapun selama ini.

Meski sangat merepotkan, tapi mereka sudah melalui banyak hal bersama.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sini dan setidaknya mereka belum berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa. Mereka masih bisa sekolah, masih bisa menjalani hidup normal, sesuatu yang sangat Boboiboy syukuri.

Bahkan, sempat memiliki teman...

Boboiboy menggigit bibirnya.

Tidak, ia yang membohongi teman-temannya. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak sakit jiwa? Ia saja yang tak pernah memberitahu mereka dan memanfaatkan kebaikan mereka...

Memang ini yang terbaik, mereka tahu dan akan menjaga jarak dengannya. Dengan begitu, Boboiboy tak akan melukai mereka.

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Boboiboy melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya erat. Air mata hanya menetes jatuh dalam diam.

Ia kemudian mengerjap dan menatap topi dan jaketnya yang di gantung di samping lemari pakaian.

Jika ada sesuatu yang layak disebut harta dalam hidupnya, maka topi dan jaket itu adalah harta yang tak ternilai untuk Boboiboy.

Sebuah bukti kalau dulu, ia hanya anak kecil biasa dengan mental yang masih utuh. Tidak seperti sekarang.

Dulu, ia punya banyak teman, tidak pernah takut berteman dengan siapapun. Tidak seperti sekarang.

Dulu, ia masih bisa tertawa, menangis, marah seperti orang normal. Tidak seperti sekarang.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari hidupnya, Boboiboy tidak pernah mengerti.

Ia tahu istilah 'roda kehidupan selalu berputar, kadang di atas kadang di bawah'. Tapi, sudah beberapa tahun ini ia merasa roda kehidupan miliknya tersangkut dan ia terus berada di bawah.

Semua kemalangan hidupnya di mulai... sejak ayahnya meninggal dunia.

**Flash Back**

_Sebagai seorang anak kecil yang belum paham dengan kejamnya dunia, Boboiboy hanya bisa termangu sedih mengingat ayahnya setiap hari. Namun, kesedihannya semakin bertambah kala melihat kondisi ibunya. Ibunya yang terus menangis setiap hari dan tidak bisa keluar kamar. _

_Melihat ibunya menderita seperti itu, Boboiboy mencoba untuk tersenyum. _

_Hingga suatu hari, ibunya bisa keluar kamar lagi dan beraktivitas lebih normal. Meski sayangnya, ibunya belum bisa tersenyum. _

_Lalu, ibunya bertemu dengan pria lain. Boboiboy tidak mengerti konsep pernikahan, namun ia paham kalau ia mendapatkan ayah baru. Atau yang bisa dikenal 'ayah tiri'._

_Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka, namun ia ingin ibunya bisa kembali tersenyum. Karena itu, ia menerima ayah barunya. _

_Mereka pindah rumah. Ke tempat yang jauh, ke sebuah rumah yang besar. Jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. _

_Awalnya, Boboiboy sempat mengira kehidupannya akan menjadi lebih baik. _

_Tapi..._

"_Ini hasil tes matematikamu?"_

_Boboiboy tidak mampu mendongak untuk bertemu mata dengan ayah tirinya. Ia sudah ketakutan semenjak hasil tesnya dibagikan, ia sempat berpikir untuk menyembunyikannya namun tahu kalau nantinya ketahuan semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk. _

"_Maaf Ayah...," gumam Boboiboy pelan. _

"_Kemarikan tanganmu."_

_Boboiboy menggigit bibirnya, badannya gemetaran namun akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya. Ayahnya menggulung lengan bajunya dan mengambil sebuah penggaris kayu. _

_Sebuah pukulan keras ia dapatkan di lengan bawahnya. Boboiboy hanya bisa menggigit bibir untuk menahan rasa sakit. Rasa amis memenuhi mulutnya, namun bocah bertopi itu menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. _

"_Sekarang ke kamar dan perbaiki ini sampai 10 kali," kata ayahnya lagi. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk, menerima tesnya yang nilainya di bawah rata-rata dan bergegas berlari ke kamar. _

_Ia sempat bertemu dengan ibunya di lorong, namun ibunya sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Rambutnya yang panjang tidak bisa menutupi memar yang ada di pipinya. _

_Boboiboy ingin berhenti dan menyapa, namun tahu kalau ayahnya akan segera mengecek pekerjaannya jadi ia hanya segera pergi ke kamarnya. _

_Ia tahu, ayah tirinya bukan orang jahat. _

_Ayah tirinya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dari keluarga papan atas. Ia memiliki watak yang keras dan sangat disiplin. Boboiboy hanya akan mendapat hukuman bila ia mendapatkan nilai jelek atau bermasalah di sekolah. Setiap pulang sekolah, ayah tirinya memasukkannya ke tempat kursus. Berbagai macam kursus, mulai dari bimbingan belajar hingga kursus bahasa asing. _

_Ia tahu, ayah tirinya melakukan semua itu karena sayang padanya. Jadi, Boboiboy hanya bisa diam. _

_Kalau ibunya, Boboiboy tidak tahu. Tapi, ia takut untuk bertanya lagi. Sekali waktu ia sempat bertanya kenapa ibunya memar, ia mendapat pukulan dari ayah tirinya karena dianggap ikut campur. _

_Tapi, Boboiboy percaya, ayah tirinya bukan orang jahat. Ya, bukan orang jahat. _

_Karena kalau tidak percaya pada ayah tirinya, Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan._

_IoI_

"_Ibu, kita mau pergi kemana?"_

"_Kamu ikut ibu saja, nanti kamu akan tahu."_

_Boboiboy hanya bisa diam sambil mengikuti langkah kaki ibunya. _

_Ibunya yang dulu adalah ibu yang lembut dan penuh senyuman, sejak ayah kandungnya meninggal tak pernah lagi tersenyum. Bahkan, kadang Boboiboy sering mendengarnya berteriak, menangis tapi kemudian terlihat tidak berekspresi. _

_Kalau bertanya pada ayah tirinya, ia mengatakan kalau ibunya mengalami depresi. _

_Boboiboy kurang tahu soal depresi, tapi ia berharap karena ayah tirinya sering membawa ibunya ke dokter, ibunya bisa cepat sembuh. _

_Dan sekarang, bocah bertopi itu bertanya-tanya kemana ibunya akan membawanya pergi. Sudah lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua. Meski tidak mengatakan apapun, Boboiboy senang meski hanya berjalan beriringan dengan tangan ibunya menggenggam tangannya. _

_Rasanya seperti dulu. _

_Mereka masuk ke sebuah gedung tinggi, kemudian masuk ke dalam lift. Boboiboy hanya bisa diam dan memikirkan kemana ibunya akan membawanya. _

_Kemudian keluar dari lift, mereka menuju tangga lagi. Di sini Boboiboy merasakan keanehan, karena ia melihat kalau ini adalah tangga darurat. _

_Kemudian mereka sampai di atap gedung. Matanya sempat terpana dengan pemandangan yang ia dapatkan. Langit biru membentang luas dan dia bisa melihat gedung-gedung serta rumah-rumah di sekitarnya dengan jelas. _

_Ibunya kemudian menariknya ke pinggir, di sini Boboiboy mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres. _

"_Ibu, kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Boboiboy. _

_Ibunya menoleh padanya, wajah ibu yang terlihat sangat familiar tapi juga sangat asing. Mata itu terlihat kosong, namun Boboiboy terus menatapnya. _

"_Kita akan pergi," katanya. _

"_Kemana?" tanya Boboiboy semakin bingung. _

"_Pergi, ke tempat yang tenang. Ke tempat dimana semuanya tidak akan menyakitkan lagi," jawabnya. _

_Boboiboy hanya mengernyit bingung. Ibunya menariknya semakin ke pinggir. Di sini, sang anak mulai paham dengan apa yang ibunya akan lakukan. _

"_Ibu! Ini tidak boleh-"_

"_Kita akan pergi ke tempat ayahmu, kau rindu padanya kan? Ibu rindu sekali padanya," kata ibunya, tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Boboiboy. _

_Boboiboy berusaha menarik ibunya kembali, namun ibunya tak mau bergeming dari tempat itu. Samar-samar, sang anak bisa mendengar teriakan panik dari orang-orang di bawah sana yang melihat mereka. _

"_Ibu, ini salah! Ini bunuh diri! Ini tidak boleh!" seru Boboiboy panik. _

_Pintu atap terbuka dan beberapa orang menghampiri mereka dengan waja panik. _

"_Menjauh dari sana!"_

_Boboiboy menoleh pada ibunya yang tampaknya tidak mau mendengarkan apapun. _

"_Ibu...," panggilnya dengan lirih. _

_Ia harap ini semua akan berakhir, ia harap ini semua cuma lelucon menyedihkan. Ia ingin mereka pulang dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _

_Namun, ibunya menariknya makin kuat dan Boboiboy berusaha melawan. _

_Ia hanya bisa berteriak saat ibunya menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung, tangan yang menariknya membuat tubuhnya ikut jatuh ke arah gratvitasi bumi. _

_Namun, ada yang menahannya dan yang Boboiboy sadari selanjutnya, ia sudah berada di tangan seorang satpam yang terlihat masih panik. _

"_Kyaaa!_

"_Ada yang jatuh!"_

"_Cepat panggil ambulans dan polisi!"_

"_Hubungi pemilik gedung sekarang!"_

_Boboiboy mendengar begitu banyak teriakan yang berbaur menjadi satu. Namun, matanya tidak bisa fokus. Apa yang baru saja terjadi sebenarnya?_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" satpam yang ada di belakangnya bertanya. Tapi, Boboiboy tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. _

_Sang anak memandang ke bawah, di bawah sana tergolek seorang wanita dengan darah yang membasahi pakaian yang putih. Ia dikerumuni oleh banyak orang yang tampak begitu histeris. _

_Setelah itu pandangan Boboiboy menjadi kembali tidak fokus. Ia menggenggam kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. _

_Ibunya telah meninggal, bunuh diri. _

_Ibunya sudah tidak ada lagi._

_Dan dia-_

"_AAAAAHHHHH!"_

_Itu adalah saat dimana hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dan kepingan yang jatuh itu berubah bentuk menjadi kepribadian yang lain._

_Dan itu adalah saat dimana 'Halilintar' terbentuk._

**Flash Back End**

"Uh?"

Boboiboy kebingungan dan melihat ke sekitar. Ia meraba wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, matanya yang terasa berat dan bengkak dan suaranya yang parau. Ia kemudian mencari buku notesnya dan menemukan sebuah catatan berwarna tinta hitam di sana.

_[Aku sudah memberitahu mereka. Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka untuk menjauhiku.]_

Ia kemudian melihat keadaan kamarnya, dimana bantal ada di lantai, buku-buku dan kertas berserakan dan entah kenapa kepalan tangannya terasa sakit.

Ia mencari kata-kata lain yang seharusnya ada di notes yang ia pegang. Kata-kata dengan tinta merah, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

Wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi pilu. Ia menghapus bekas air matanya dan meraih pulpen putih kemudian menekan tombol pulpen berwarna hijau.

Ia hendak menulis namun terdiam sebentar.

_[Halilintar, apa yang kau lakukan?]_

Sebenarnya tidak perlu bertanya pun, ia tahu jawabannya. Tapi ia merasa harus memastikannya, supaya tahu tidak ada kerusakan permanen yang terjadi.

Kemudian...

_[Jadi itu keputusanmu Boboiboy. Meski aku tidak terlalu menyetujuinya, tapi aku akan tetap mendukungmu.]_

Ia kemudian menutup matanya dan menaruh notesnya. Ia ingin mengatakan lebih banyak hal, tapi tahu kalau apapun yang ia katakan akan percuma. Kata-katanya tidak akan bisa menenangkan Boboiboy yang sedang bersedih.

Jadi, ia hanya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan. Dalam hati ia berharap, keadaan tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk dari ini.

**TBC**

**Awalnya sempet bertekad, fanfic ini fanfic percobaa, perchapter cuma 1000-2000 kata. Cuma, ya udahlah.**

**Bagian reaksi temen-temennya itu susah. **

**Malah lebih gampang pas bagian masa lalu Boboiboy. **

**Mulai dari sini, aku bakal nulis satu persatu kejadian pencetus munculnya kepribadian Boboiboy yang lain.**

**Ah, fanfic ini memang reviewnya sedikit ya. Tapi, gak apalah, toh aku menikmati nulisnya. **

**Review ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^ Lagi semangat nulis karena baru kelar nonton drama korea soal DID, jadi banyak inspirasi mengalir.**

**Ini chapter selanjutnya, silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

Buku notes dan pulpen yang selalu dibawa Boboiboy kemanapun bisa dikatakan adalah gambaran dari dirinya sendiri. Buku berwarna hitam dan pulpen putih berbagai warna itu merupakan salah satu penyambung dirinya dengan kepribadian-kepribadian yang lain.

Di sana, mereka berbagi banyak hal, seperti 'ingatan' maupun 'ikatan' dengan orang lain. Agar, mereka masih bisa berfungsi normal dalam kehidupan sosial masyarakat.

Sebenarnya, Boboiboy sendiri heran kenapa ia masih berjuang sekeras ini. Lebih mudah baginya untuk menyerah, menutup pintu kamarnya dan tak pernah keluar lagi selamanya. Atau mungkin, berhenti memikirkan bagaimana ia selalu merepotkan orang lain, mungkin lebih baik baginya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa dan menetap di sana.

Jadi, ia tidak perlu stres dan terbebani setiap hari, sepanjang waktu seperti ini.

Tapi, ia masih tidak boleh menyerah. Ia memang tak punya alasan untuk terus berjuang, tapi ia juga tak punya alasan untuk menyerah.

Lagipula, masih ada para 'kepribadian'nya yang lain, yang memikul beban itu bersama dirinya. Hanya saja, sebagai konsekuensinya, ia menjadi tidak normal.

Ia berubah menjadi seorang monster dengan banyak wajah.

**Flash Back**

_Pada awalnya, Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. _

_Ia mengalami banyak hilang ingatan. Ia sering sekali tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi atau yang sudah ia perbuat. Meski rasanya menakutkan, tapi Boboiboy menerima keadaan itu karena biasanya kesadarannya akan hilang saat hal buruk sedang terjadi. _

_Saat pemakaman ibunya adalah saat paling berat dan Boboiboy hanya memiliki sepotong ingatan soal itu. _

_Lalu, setelah itu, sikap ayah tirinya tidak berubah. Masih menjadi ayah yang keras dan disiplin seperti biasanya. _

_Hanya, ketika tangan itu terangkat dan siap memukulnya, pandangan Boboiboy selalu menjadi gelap dan yang ia sadari kemudian ia sudah ada di kamar. _

_Bocah bertopi itu tidak tahu ada apa, tapi ia menerima keadaan itu dengan senang hati. Jika itu artinya ia tidak harus melalui masa-masa berat._

_Sampai suatu hari ia diajak oleh ayahnya ke rumah sakit dan mengunjungi dengan dokter spesialis jiwa. _

_Di situ Boboiboy sadar, kalau keanehan yang ia alami selama ini mulai mengganggu ayahnya sehingga ia membawanya kesana. _

_Dokter berjubah putih tanpa ekspresi menanyakan banyak hal padanya. Sebagian tidak dimengerti Boboiboy, namun bocah itu sudah terlatih menjadi anak yang patuh sehingga ia menjawab semua pertanyaan tersebut meski merasa takut. _

_Setelah serangkaian pertanyaan, akhirnya dokter itu menyimpulkan sesuatu. _

"_Kamu bisa tunggu di luar sebentar?" tanya dokter itu. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk, merasa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk memperbaikinya. Jadi, ia pun pergi keluar, namun tidak menutup pintu sepenuhnya dan menanti di sana. Ia tahu menguping itu salah, tapi ia ingin tahu apa yang dokter itu katakan pada ayah tirinya._

"_Anak bapak seperti memiliki gangguan mental. Saya curiga ia mengalami ganggung stres pasca trauma, tapi dari gejala yang dia dan anda jelaskan, lebih mengarah kepada penyakit dissosiative identity dissorder, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai kepribadian ganda."_

"_Kepribadian ganda, dok?"_

"_Iya, anak anda sering mengalami amnesia jangka pendek. Dan anda mengatakan kalau sikapnya mendadak berubah seperti orang lain, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya."_

"_Iya, ia mendadak menjadi anak yang tidak punya ekspresi, namun menjadi agresif. Ia berani melawan saya, bukan hanya secara verbal tapi juga secara fisik. Tapi, anak itu tampaknya tidak pernah ingat sudah melakukan itu."_

"_Saya rasa kematian ibunya membawa trauma pada anak bapak. Di saat seperti itu, ada sebagian orang yang tak mampu menanggung beban trauma tersebut dan akhirnya memecah dirinya untuk melindunginya dari beban trauma tersebut. Tapi, ini masih merupakan dugaan dan saya masih harus melakukan observasi lebih lanjut kepada anak bapak."_

"_Tapi, anak saya tidak gila kan dok?"_

"_Tidak pak. Jika yang bapak maksud skizofrenia, saya rasa tidak. Anak bapak tidak mengalami gangguan halusinasi dalam wujud auditory maupun visual. Jadi, saya rasa tidak. Tapi, untuk membuktikan diagnosa saya, akan lebih baik jika bapak membawanya kembali kemari untuk observasi lebih lanjut."_

"_Observasi lebih lanjut seperti apa?"_

"_Akan lebih baik kalau saya bisa membuktikan bagaimana sikap anak bapak berubah. Karena, selama ini belum ada cara yang tepat untuk menentukan diagnosa penyakit kepribadian ganda. Jadi, saya rasa cara tersebut adalah yang terbaik."_

_Di situ, Boboiboy memutuskan untuk berhenti menguping. _

_Dia? Kepribadian ganda?_

_Ia mundur dari pintu dan berjalan mundur, ia tidak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar._

_Jadi, dia sakit mental?_

_Boboiboy memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. _

_Tidak mungkin!_

_IoI_

_[Dissosiative Identity Dissorder (DID) adalah penyakit jiwa kontroversial yang bukan hanya belum ditentukan bagaimana penetapan diagnosis penyakit tersebut, tapi juga definisi dari penyakit itu sendiri. _

_DID dulunya dikenal sebagai Multiple Personality Dissorder, sebuah kelainan jiwa dalam kategori kelainan dissosiative yang berkarakteristik memiliki setidaknya dua identitas atau kepribadian yang berbeda yang mengontrol tindakan orang tersebut, dan diikuti dengan kehilangan ingatan atau informasi penting yang tidak bisa disebut lupa. _

_Gejala ini muncul bukan disebabkan oleh keracunan zat, kejang, pengobatan, ataupun imajinasi anak-anak.]_

_Boboiboy mendesah dan berhenti membaca sebuah artikel tentang DID di internet._

_Terlalu membingungkan, terlalu memusingkan. Ia tidak mengerti. _

_Ia menscroll sebagian besar artikel tersebut dan berhenti dibagian penyebab DID. _

_[Penyebab dari DID tidak diketahui dan diperdebatkan di dunia, dengan debat yang berbeda hipotesis kalau DID adalah sebuah reaksi terhadap trauma, kalau DID itu ditimbulkan secara iatrogenik yang disebabkan oleh terapi jiwa yang salah.]_

_Trauma. _

_Boboiboy tahu, ia punya trauma. _

_Ayah kandungnya meninggal._

_Ayah tirinya yang sering memukulnya._

_Ibu yang bunuh diri. _

_Boboiboy memutuskan untuk menutup artikel yang ia baca dan menutup laptopnya. Ia kemudian melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan termenung di sana. _

_Ia sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, tapi semua artikel yang ia baca menunjukkan kalau gejala yang ia alami merujuk pada kepribadian ganda. _

_Itu artinya, ia seperti memiliki 'orang lain' di dalam tubuhnya. Seperti teman sekamar, tapi tidak pernah atau, tidak akan pernah, bertemu dengannya. _

_Boboiboy kemudian bangkit. Jika memang benar begitu, kalau begitu meski tidak bisa bertemu, ia harus mengontak 'orang' tersebut. _

_Boboiboy pun bangun dan mengambil secarik kertas kosong. Di sana, ia menulis menggunakan sebuah spidol hitam. _

_[KAMU SIAPA?]_

_Kemudian ia menempelkannya di dinding. _

_Setelah ia tertidur dan bangun keesokan paginya, ia menemukan secarik kertas baru tertempel di tempat ia menempel kertasnya semalam._

_[HALILINTAR]_

_Itu tulisannya, ditulis menggunakan spidol merah besar. _

_IoI_

"_Dengar, tidak boleh ada orang yang tahu kamu menderita penyakit ini."_

_Itu adalah peringatan dari ayahnya. _

_Sayangnya, meski tidak peringatkan pun, Boboiboy tidak akan pernah mau memberitahu siapapun kalau ia mengalami kelainan mental. _

_Di sekolah adalah tempat dimana Boboiboy bisa sedikit lebih bebas. Ia bisa bermain bola sepuasnya. Meski, ia selalu berusaha keras untuk belajar. Namun, ia merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri di sana. Namun, ia tidak berani menceritakan kepada siapapun mengenai masalahnya._

_Tapi, setelah sadar kalau ia memiliki penyakit mental, ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang gila. Jadi, ia tahu ia harus diam. _

_Tapi, siapa yang menyangka?_

_Karena tahu dirinya tidak normal, mengalami kelainan mental, memiliki kepribadian lain yang tidak begitu ia kenal dan agresif terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat Boboiboy seperti memikul beban yang lebih berat. _

_Ia kerap ketakutan Halilintar akan muncul seenaknya dan membuat orang-orang sadar akan rahasianya. Dan ia akan dijauhi._

_Boboiboy tidak mau dijauhi. _

_Karena itu, ia berusaha keras terlihat normal._

"_Senyummu aneh ya."_

_Boboiboy hanya tertegun. _

"_Kau jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa? Ada masalah?"_

_Boboiboy tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa._

_Ia hanya bisa memandang cermin di kamarnya. Sadar kalau senyumannya semakin lama semakin aneh. Dulu, ia bisa tersenyum normal. Setelah ia mulai dipukuli ayahnya, senyumnya menjadi lebih tipis. Setelah ibunya meninggalnya, senyumnya hampir hilang. Dan sekarang, setelah ia tahu ia kelainan mental, senyumnya hanya senyum terpaksa. _

_Kalau seperti ini terus orang-orang akan tahu kalau ia punya kelainan mental._

_Kenapa ia tidak bisa jadi anak yang normal? Anak yang biasa-biasa saja? Ia ingin kembali seperti dulu, bisa bersenang-senang, punya banyak teman!_

_Kepalanya terasa sakit dan Boboiboy limbung menabrak lemari. _

_Itu adalah saat 'Taufan' terbentuk._

**Flash Back End**

Halilintar adalah kepribadian Boboiboy yang pertama, muncul setelah ibunya bunuh diri dan selalu mengambil alih saat Boboiboy dalam tekanan, marah ataupun terluka.

Ia adalah 'kepingan' Boboiboy yang jatuh, menanggung beban paling berat dan paling terluka dari semua kepribadian Boboiboy yang lain. Meski dia juga yang paling menyusahkan, tapi Boboiboy sering merasa bersyukur dengan adanya Halilintar. Karenanya, ia tidak mengalami banyak kejadian tidak mengenakan.

Sementara Taufan adalah kepribadian yang kedua. Muncul karena Boboiboy terlalu stres mencoba bersikap normal. Kepribadian yang tidak mau menanggung rasa sedih dan hanya mau bersenang-senang sepanjang waktu, sangat semaunya, tapi sebenarnya ia bukan kepribadian yang jahat.

Ah, sebenarnya Boboiboy merasa ia tidak punya kepribadian yang jahat.

_[Halilintar, apa yang kau lakukan?]_

_[Jadi itu keputusanmu Boboiboy. Meski aku tidak terlalu menyetujuinya, tapi aku akan tetap mendukungmu.]_

Semua itu tertulis dengan tinta hijau. Pantas saja, meski tangannya terasa sakit tapi sudah terbalut perban dengan rapi. Dan kamarnya tidak berantakan.

Kemudian ada 'jawaban' di notesnya tertulis dengan tinta merah.

_[Aku stres. Tapi, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.]_

Boboiboy sudah berkomunikasi dengan Halilintar cukup lama hingga ia tahu makna 'tidak melakukan apa-apa' itu artinya 'tidak melukai orang lain'.

Karena tangannya sakit, ia bisa membayangkan Halilintar memukul banyak barang secara acak untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Boboiboy memencet tombol pulpen berwarna hitam dan menulis di notesnya.

_[Maafkan aku...]_

_[Halilintar, terima kasih karena sudah menahan diri.]_

_[Gempa, aku... kau mengerti kenapa aku memutuskan hal itu kan? Aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya padamu. Terima kasih karena mau mendukungku.]_

Boboiboy menutup matanya. Ia berhenti menulis dan menutup buku notesnya.

Ia tidak mau tragedi yang sama terulang lagi. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana Gempa 'terbentuk'. Ia tidak ingin ada kejadian yang sama. Sudah cukup Halilintar dan Taufan yang menderita karena dirinya, setidaknya ia ingin ada kepribadian yang masih utuh. Tidak ikut hancur berkeping-keping.

Boboiboy selalu merasa Halilintar seharusnya tidak selalu marah. Mungkin dulu, ia hanya 'Boboiboy' yang lain yang masih normal dan bisa tertawa. Tapi, ia terlalu sering terluka hingga hanya bisa melukai orang lain.

Karena, Taufan pun demikian. Ia bisa bersekolah dan mempunyai banyak teman. Ia adalah kepribadian yang menyenangkan dan disukai semua orang. Namun, tragedi terjadi kembali dan Taufan pun pecah menjadi kepribadian yang apatis akan lingkungan sekitar dan seenaknya sendiri.

Boboiboy tidak mau, Gempa yang muncul setelah mereka berdua ikut hancur dan berubah. Sudah cukup tragedi yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Sudah cukup.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok, aku yang salah. **

**Aku terbiasa nyemplung ke fandom dengan rata-rata pembaca SMA ke atas. Jadi, salahku sih, tiba-tiba ngasih fanfic tentang penyakit jiwa ke mayoritas pembaca yang buta sama sekali soal penyakit jiwa.**

**Jadi, author notes ini MOHON DIBACA!**

**Aku akan meluruskan banyak presepsi yang salah dari para pembaca, setidaknya itu yang kutangkep di review.**

**Satu. Bukan, Boboiboy nggak kupair sama Ying. Ini nggak main pair-pairingan kok.**

**Yang pake pulpen warna hijau itu Gempa. Kok hijau, gak kuning? Kenapa? Soalnya... pulpen warna kuning itu jarang, soalnya, warna kuning itu gak keliatan di atas kertas putih. Kalian tahu kan model pulpen yang dipake Boboiboy? Satu pulpen beraneka warna? Warnanya kan biasanya, hitam, biru, merah dan hijau. Nggak ada warna kuning, jadi sangat disayangkan, Gempa dilambangkan dengan warna hijau di notesnya.**

**Ada yang mengaku punya kelainan jiwa (udah terbiasa di fanficku yang lain). Silahkan pergi ke psikiater dan dapat pengobatan ya ^^**

**DID nggak terbentuk dari lahir. Oh my god! DID itu nggak kayak autis. Bukan kelainan bawaan. kebanyakan penyakit jiwa itu disebabkan oleh trauma. Jadi, DID biasanya disebabkan trauma. Terus autis? Iya, autis itu bukan penyakit jiwa. Paham?**

**Ada yang nyangka kepribadian ganda itu cuma 2. Well, kepribadian ganda bisa sampe ratusan lho. Cuma, karena nggak mau ribet, yang muncul di sini cuma 3, untuk Api? Lihat nanti...**

**Chapter berikutnya akan membahas soal pecahnya Halilintar dan Taufan, terus gimana munculnya Gempa. Sekaligus bakal ngejelasin, kenapa Boboiboy minta teman-temannya menjauhi dia. Jadi, stay tunned!**

**Ok, review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bisa dibilang, ini salah satu fanfic Boboiboy terberat yang pernah kutulis. Isinya maupun nulisnya susah...**

**Tapi, aku suka. Maaf ya bagi yang susah mengerti. Ada baiknya kalian coba searching tentang kelainan jiwa di internet karena aku nggak bisa menjelaskan semuanya di sini ^^**

**Silahkan dinikmati chapter selanjutnya**

* * *

Kamar Boboiboy menggambarkan dirinya sendiri. Meski hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur dan satu meja belajar, namun kamar itu bagai punya empat sisi yang berbeda.

Satu pojok berwarna biru cerah, dilengkapi dengan satu rak mungil berisi buku komik dan novel komedi, tak lupa beberapa koleksi film yang bisa mengacak perut. Ada pula konsol game portabel juga dengan beberapa koleksi judul game yang menarik.

Pojok lainnya berwarna merah darah, terdapat kotak kardus yang terisi berbagai macam barang. Mulai dari _grip trainer_ (alat olaharaga untuk latihan genggaman, sangat efektif untuk mengalihkan amarah), tongkat baseball besi (yang Boboiboy bersumpah tak akan ia bawa keluar rumah apapun yang terjadi), karung pasir kecil (yang digunakan untuk latihan memukul, sudah hampir jebol) dan lain-lain. Terpajang pula sebuah poster bergambar tengkorak dengan tulisan '_I'm not a loser, f**k off!_'.

Pojok yang lain berwarna kuning lembut, berhias sebuah rak buku cukup besar yang berisikan buku-buku motivasi dan beberapa cerita fiksi (dengan ending bahagia). Ada juga sebuah _CD player_ dengan koleksi musik-musik instrumental (kebanyakan menenangkan). Dan ada juga beberapa lilin aroma terapi.

Dan pojok yang terakhir berwarna oranye, yang paling luas. Meliputi tempat tidur dan meja belajar. Di sisi meja belajar ada sebuah bola sepak, terpasang juga poster sebuah klub sepakbola dan ada sepatu bola di bawah tempat tidur. Di meja belajar, selain ada buku pelajaran juga ada ensiklopedia, kebanyakan soal dinosaurus dan luar angkasa.

Dan yang ada di tengah-tengah kamar, berhadapan langsung dengan tempat tidur adalah sebuah papan tulis.

Di sana terpasang dan tertulis banyak hal.

Ada beberapa foto orang lengkap beserta dengan keterangan.

Foto Yaya, Ying dan Gopal, beserta nama lengkap mereka, dilingkari dengan keterangan 'teman'.

Foto beberapa guru beserta nama mereka dan nomor kontak, dilingkari dengan keterangan 'guru'.

Lalu foto peta Pulau Rintis berikut detail jelas beberapa tempat seperti rumah, kedai coklat Tok Aba, SMP Pulai Rintis dan rumah sakit.

Lalu ada print kalender bulan ini dengan banyak catatan di sana-sini.

'Hari Kamis, PR Matematika halaman 57. Hari Jumat, janjian di kedai coklat dengan Gopal.' Dan sebagainya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah pojok kecil yang biasanya bisa digunakan untuk komunikasi antara kepribadian, komunikasi yang mendesak, atau sesuatu yang ingin cepat disampaikan dalam kepanikan.

Berapa kali pun Tok Aba masuk ke dalam kamar ini, sepertinya banyak sekali hal yang bisa ditemukan di kamar yang tak begitu luas ini. Sudah hampir 3 minggu Boboiboy pindah kemari, awalnya ia tidak membawa banyak barang tapi mengejutkan ia bisa mendekorasi sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat.

Semua furniture ini Boboiboy bongkar dari gudang. Banyak buku yang dibeli di toko buku loak. Sepertinya, Boboiboy hampir menghabikan semua tabungannya untuk membeli semua ini.

Ini menggambarkan, bahwa meski Boboiboy selalu menekan kepribadiannya agar tidak terlalu sering muncul, ia memberi mereka privasi dan sesuatu yang mereka sukai secara terpisah.

Tak mengejutkan kalau mereka semua 'akur' setidaknya begitu yang dilihat Tok Aba.

Sementara cucu kesayangannya itu meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan seluruh badan ditutupi selimut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba, merasa sedih dengan keadaan cucu satu-satunya ini.

"Hm...," gumam Boboiboy lesu.

"Ayo makan dulu... Atok sudah belikan makanan kesukaanmu," bujuk sang kakek. Sejak ia pulang dari kedai hari ini, Boboiboy terus meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, tidak mau beranjak keluar.

"Uh... tak lapar Atok...," jawab Boboiboy dari balik selimut. Tok Aba mendesah.

"Kau ini sedang sakit, harus banyak makan. Ayo turun, atau mau Atok bawakan ke sini?"

Boboiboy diam sebentar kemudian mendadak cucunya segera bangkit dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak murung.

"Makan? Makan apa?" tanyanya seperti tidak sabar.

"Atok sudah belikan nasi kari ayam," jawab kakeknya, terbiasa dengan perubahan kepribadian Boboiboy yang tanpa peringatan.

"Asik! Aku mau, lapar banget nih! Makasih ya Atok!" serunya.

Tok Aba hanya tersenyum, melihat cucunya melompat dari tempat tidur dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

Meski kelihatan baik-baik saja, Tok Aba tahu... terjadi sesuatu, lagi, pada Boboiboy...

Semoga cucu kesayangan ini suatu saat bisa benar-benar bahagia dan menjalani hidup normal seperti anak-anak seusianya... harap Tok Aba dalam hati.

IoI

Kelainan jiwa, mungkin bisa dibilang adalah penyakit yang paling tidak dimengerti manusia. Karena, yang mengalami 'kerusakan' bukanlah badan, melainkan mental.

Ada banyak penyakit jiwa, yang bisa dibilang, cukup terkenal dibandingkan lainnya.

Skizofrenia adalah penyakit jiwa, yang lebih dikenal sebagai 'gila' oleh orang awam. Penyakit yang menyebabkan halusinasi pada pikiran serta pendengaran pada penderitanya dan yang terpenting, penderitanya sama sekali tak sadar kalau ia sedang sakit jiwa.

Bipolar, orang yang bisa tertawa karena hal tidak jelas kemudian menangis menjerit pada saat yang lainnya. Di saat sedang dalam keadaan 'bahagia' ataupun 'depresi', maka pengidap bipolar bisa melakukan hal yang di luar nalar manusia. Melompar dari gedung, terjun dari mobil dan sebagainya. Rasa bahagia dan depresi yang mereka alami, tidak bisa dikontrol dan tidak bisa ditebak kemunculannya.

Depresi, fobia, serangan panik, gangguan tidur hingga gangguan makan lebih umum diketahui oleh masyarakat umum.

Sedangkan kepribadian ganda, atau lebih tepatnya DID, adalah penyakit yang biasanya hanya bisa dilihat di televisi ataupun bioskop.

Dimana, dalam satu tubuh hidup banyak 'orang'.

Dimana, meski hidup dalam satu tubuh, mereka tidak bisa bertemu. Kecuali dalam keadaan co-concious.

Jangankan orang lain, penderitanya sendiri pun tidak mengerti tentang penyakitnya. Itulah yang Boboiboy rasakan.

Meski dokter jiwa mengatakan "kamu tahu dan menerima kalau kamu itu menderita penyakit jiwa, itu hal yang bagus".

Ia tidak mengerti dimana yang bagus.

Lalu dokternya mengatakan, "karena orang yang benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, tidak akan sadar kalau ia menderita sakit jiwa".

Tapi, itu tetap tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau Boboiboy adalah penderita penyakit jiwa. Dimana ia kerap kehilangan ingatan, kehilangan waktu juga kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri. Dimana, ia tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang ia perbuat ketika 'orang' lain merebut tubuhnya.

Semua kepribadian yang terpecah dari dirinya, terbentuk karena tujuan tertentu.

Halilintar adalah kepribadian yang menerima rasa sakit dan marah.

Taufan adalah kepribadian yang menerima rasa bahagia dan senang berlebihan.

Sedangkan Gempa...

Boboiboy menatap ke pantulan kaca di depannya. Kadang, ia berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Gempa secara langsung.

Karena, meskipun terbentuk dari kenangan yang menyakitkan, tapi Gempa adalah...

**Flash Back**

_Boboiboy tahu, ia aneh. _

_Jangankan orang lain, ia sendiri pun takut terhadap dirinya sendiri. _

_Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bermunculan nilai jelek dari tes sekolahnya ataupun tiba-tiba muncul luka tanpa sebab di badannya. _

_Ia sering lupa jam, hari hingga minggu ia sadar. Ingatannya seperti tercampur aduk hingga setiap ia memutuskan untuk memakai jam tangan digital lengkap dengan tanggal agar ia tidak perlu terus menerus bertanya pada orang lain ketika ia 'sadar'._

_Karena semua keanehan itu, ayah tirinya menghindarinya. _

_Ayahnya hampir tidak pernah berada di rumah. _

_Mungkin karena ayahnya takut padanya, Boboiboy memaklumi hal itu._

_Meski, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, salahkah dia memimpikan mendapatkan kasih sayang?_

_Tapi kemudian ia sadar, mungkin ia tidak berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang itu. _

_Pada saat seperti itu, yang bisa Boboiboy lakukan hanya mengenakan topi dan jaketnya, yang selalu mengingatkannya kalau dulu, ia cuma bocah laki-laki biasa. _

_Dan mungkin, suatu saat nanti, ia bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa. _

_Ia rajin datang ke dokter spesialis jiwa. Ia selalu membawa obat anti depressan kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan ke kamar mandi dan saat tidur. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa hidup normal. Ia sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk merahasiakan semuanya dari semua orang._

_Tapi, bersikap normal sangat melelahkan saat kau tahu kalau dirimu tidak normal. _

_Dan, yang ia takutkan suatu hari terjadi. _

_Rahasianya bocor. _

_Karena, ia ketahuan terlihat oleh temannya saat mengunjungi rumah sakit jiwa. _

_Mereka mungkin tidak tahu apa yang ia derita, tapi itu cukup bukti menunjukkan kalau Boboiboy menderita sesuatu yang salah di otaknya. _

_Kemudian, ia menerima bully. _

_Jujur saja, ingatan Boboiboy sangat kabur. _

_Tapi ia kerap terbangun di suatu tempat dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. _

_Suatu hari ia mencoba untuk bertahan. Meski aneh, tapi jujur saja ia tidak ingin terkesan seperti pengecut yang membiarkan Taufan dan Halilintar bertahan sendirian. _

_Jadi, ia meminum obatnya setiap ia merasa akan kehilangan kesadaran. _

_Dan, ternyata bully yang ia terima di sekolah memang sangat menyakitkan. _

_Ia tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. _

_Tapi, entah itu di loker atau di meja belajarnya dipenuhi dengan coretan,_

_DASAR GILA_

_PERGI SANA, KALAU GILA NGAPAIN SEKOLAH?_

_GO TO HELL!_

_Sangat menyakitkan. Sangat-sangat menyakitkan. _

_Ia dikucilkan. Semua orang memandangnya seperti ia adalah hewan kebun binatang. Saat ia tidak melihat, akan ada yang membuang buku pelajarannya atau tasnya ke tempat sampah. _

_Ia mulai mengerti kenapa kepribadiannya yang lain sering menangis. _

_Entah Taufan atau Halilintar, tapi Boboiboy ragu bagaimana Halilintar bisa menghadapi begitu banyak orang seperti ini. Ia tahu, meski tak pernah bertemu langsung, tapi sejak dulu kepribadiannya yang satu itu, sering membuatnya luka tapi juga menangis. _

_Ia bukan hanya kepribadian yang bisa mengamuk. Matanya yang bengkak dan luka yang tersisa adalah bukti kalau Halilintar juga menderita. Dan bagaimana dokternya menjelaskan, Halilintar jadi semakin sensitif, agresif dan hampir mustahil untuk diajak bicara. _

_Kemudian, Taufan yang sebelumnya bisa diajak berkomunikasi, seakan membentuk tembok besar dan menolak untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain kecuali ia yang memulai duluan. _

_Boboiboy mengerti kenapa mereka berdua jadi seperti itu. _

_Siapa yang tahan diperlakukan seperti monster setiap hari?_

"_Yosh! Dapet!"_

_Boboiboy terkejut saat ada yang menarik sesuatu darinya. _

_Ia kemudian membelalak saat melihat kalau topinya dibawa pergi oleh sekumpulan siswa lain. _

"_Kembalikan!" serunya, melepaskan tas yang selama ini ia peluk. _

_Mereka berlari sangat cepat dan Boboiboy merasa sangat putus asa. _

_Tidakkah mereka mengerti arti topi itu baginya?_

_Itu adalah sesuatu yang tersisa, satu-satunya bukti kalau ia dulu manusia normal. _

_Hanya itu satu-satunya cahaya redup yang ada di dalam terowongan gelap bagi Boboiboy. _

_Saat Boboiboy berhasil bertemu mereka. Ia terkejut melihat topinya dikaitkan ke tali tiang bendera dan digerek ke atas. _

"_Kembalikan!" serunya, suaranya mulai pecah karena ia hampir menangis. _

"_Ambil sendiri, weee..." dan mereka semua pun lari sambil tertawa-tawa, seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat lucu. _

_Boboiboy berusaha membuka ikatan tali untuk menggerek kembali topinya ke bawah. Namun, dari kejauhan ia bisa merasakan semua pandangan murid padanya. _

_Kenapa tidak ada yang membantunya?_

_Kenapa tidak ada yang membelanya?_

_Kemana semua orang yang dulu mengaku menjadi temannya?_

_Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padanya?_

_Tangannya gemetaran dan tidak bisa membuka ikatan tali dengan benar._

_Samar-samar ia bisa mendengarkan suara tawa. _

_Ia sadar kalau ia sudah menangis sekarang. _

_Ia tahu..._

_Halilintar sering berkelahi dan membuat takut siswa lain._

_Ia tahu, sikap Taufan pun menjadi tidak terkendali._

_Tapi, ia tidak akan menyalahkan mereka berdua. Karena, lihat saja dirinya, berakhir dengan penyakit jiwa yang membuatnya pecah, dan kedua kepribadiannya ikut pecah karena tidak mampu menahan beban yang ia terima. _

_Ia mengerti ia dibenci, meski sudah berusaha untuk membaur dan menjadi 'tembus pandang' tapi Halilintar dan Taufan membuatnya jadi mustahil. Karena mereka ia kerepotan dan orang lain pun menjadi bermasalah._

_Ia tahu, ini adalah pembalasan._

_Ia tahu ia monster._

_Ia sudah berhenti meminta orang lain untuk tinggal di sisinya._

_Ia sudah menyerah mendapatkan teman. _

_Tapi setidaknya... bisakah ia memohon...?_

_Tapi, ia ingin mereka meninggalkannya sendiri..._

_Apakah keterlaluan baginya untuk meminta mereka tidak mengganggunya?_

_Sebenarnya apakah hidupnya masih kurang menderita? Apakah tidak cukup ia ditinggal satu persatu oleh orang tuanya dan sekarang harus hidup di bawah hujatan semua orang?_

_Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai ia harus menanggung semua ini?_

_Boboiboy berhenti berusaha membuka ikatan tali tiang bendera. _

_Air matanya tidak bisa berheti mengalir, badannya gemetaran hebat dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya. Ia tidak sempat meraih obat yang ada di sakunya, Boboiboy hanya bisa menggenggam kepalanya yang seperti terbelah dua._

"_AAAAAHHHHH!"_

_Di tengah tawa dan pandangan menyakitkan semua orang, Boboiboy kembali terpecah. _

_Dan Gempa pun 'terbentuk'._

**Flash Back End**

Gempa adalah kepribadian yang terlahir saat Boboiboy dalam keadaan stres berat ataupun dalam kondisi yang tidak dapat ia tangani.

Seperti sosok seorang kakak yang selama ini ia idamkan. Sosok yang selalu mendukung, membantu dan menghiburnya.

Tapi, pada saat yang sama, Boboiboy tidak berharap Gempa keluar terlalu sering.

Karena, ia tidak mau Gempa pecah seperti Taufan ataupun Halilintar. Ia sedang berjuang agar mereka bisa menjadi lebih manusiawi seperti dulu. Memang sangat sulit untuk bernegosiasi dengan mereka. Tapi, setidaknya Boboiboy bisa membuat mereka berjanji agar tidak melukai siapapun.

Terutama Halilintar.

Meski imbasnya, ia sering mendapatkan luka karena Halilintar melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melakukan banyak hal secara sembrono. Seperti mumukul barang hingga tangan berdarah, menendang sesuatu hingga sendinya bergeser dan semacamnya.

Tapi, bagi Boboiboy, selama itu bukan orang lain, ia tidak bermasalah terluka.

Dan sekarang...

Ia sudah memberitahu keempat teman sekelasnya kalau ia DID sekaligus meminta mereka menjauhi dirinya. Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bagaimana sikap mereka setelah ini...

Ia hanya mengharapkan, mereka mau meninggalkannya sendiri. Karena, ia tidak mau disakiti seperti dulu. Ia pun tidak ingin membalasa rasa sakit itu nantinya. Atau nantinya ia kembali terpecah, membentuk kepribadian lain yang tentu saja akan membuat hidupnya yang menyedihkan semakin kompleks.

Karena itu, lebih baik ia sendiri.

Sambil berusaha menyusun kepingan hatinya yang pecah seorang diri.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yosh, akhirnya bagian Gempa beres. Aish, nulisnya hampir nangis *author lebay**

**Kalau ada yang mau nanya apa itu obat anti depresan? Gimana cara jelasinnya ya, itu adalah obat yang diminum kebanyakan pengidap penyakit jiwa. Obat itu diminum, kalau nggak salah, buat nurunin kadar stres dalam otak, supaya nggak stres dan depresi. Enak banget ya? Weis, efek sampingnya banyak. Apa aja? Yah tergantung jenis obatnya. **

**Obat yang diminum Boboiboy tipe benzodiazepin, namanya alprazolam *ini ngapain, mau jualan obat?**

**Mungkin nanti akan kujelasin efek samping alprazolam, cuma karena Boboiboy minum pada saat stres (dan biasanya keburu telat minum) jadi dia nggak terlalu sering minum obat itu.**

**Ya, drama korea tentang DID yang kutonton itu Kill Me, Heal Me. Tapi, sama sekali beda ceritanya. Terinspirasi pun nggak. Cuma, drama itu membantu lah buat mendalami hidup orang DID kayak gimana, jadi lebih gampang dapetin feelnya. Itu penting banget buat seorang writer, intinya aku nonton drama itu (selain karena emang suka drama psikologi) buat referensi.a**

**Oh buat yang merasa tersinggung saat kubilang 'ke psikiater' aja. Uhm gini, orang Indonesia (atau orang di seluruh dunia?) punya paradigma yang salah soal psikiater. Dateng ke psikater itu bukan berarti harus gila. Gila di sini maksudnya, yang kayak kalian tahu lah, nggak pake baju, makan sampah dan lain-lain, bahasa medisnya itu skizofrenia. Nggak harus skizofrenia, bahkan gangguan tidur (insomnia, gangguan siklus tidur) dan gangguan pola makan (anoreksia, builmia) itu bisa ditangani psikiater juga, jangan salah. **

**Lagian, psikiater itu nggak mengerikan kayak di film-film gitu -_-"**

**Psikiater juga manusia, dokter lho. Emangnya mereka sendiri nggak stres ngurusin pasien gila tiap hari? Kalau nggak kuat mental, psikiater bisa ikut gila gara-gara keseringan dengerin curhatan orang-orang stres. Makanya, sekali-kali dapet pasien yang lebih normal sedikit kan enak...**

**Ok berhenti bacotnya**

**Chapter depan, akhirnya Boboiboy balik ke sekolah. Dan gimana reaksi Gopal, Ying dan Yaya? Jujur, aku masih sedikit ragu... cuma, well, mari kita lihat nanti ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maaf ya updatenya lama, memang nulis fanfic ini susah -_-"**

**Silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

Di dalam diri Boboiboy, hidup tiga kepribadian lain selain kepribadian 'asli' atau Boboiboy sendiri.

Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa.

Halilintar berumur kurang lebih sama dengan Boboiboy. Pencetus Halilintar keluar biasanya adalah rasa sakit dan amarah. Merupakan kepribadian yang lebih senang mengamuk dan akan pergi bila sudah merasa puas. Tapi, pada saat yang sama, karena 'terbentuk' demi mengambil alih rasa sakit Boboiboy, Halilintar juga berusaha untuk menuruti janjinya pada Boboiboy.

Taufan berumur lebih muda dari Boboiboy secara mental. Pencetusnya biasanya adalah tawa terlalu lama ataupun rasa kebahagiaan sesaat. Merupakan kepribadian yang suka bersenang-senang dan tidak mau mengurus masalah orang lain. Karena menurut Taufan, Boboiboy kurang bahagia, maka selama ia muncul ia berusaha untuk bersenang-senang sebanyak mungkin. Niatnya sebenarnya baik, tapi caranya sering salah.

Gempa adalah kepribadian paling baru, tapi berumur paling tua secara mental. Pencetus Gempa muncul biasanya jika Boboiboy menghadapi situasi yang tak bisa ia tangani atau panik berlebihan. Merupakan kepribadian yang sangat pengertian dan ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk semua orang. Bisa dibilang, Gempa adalah satu-satunya kepribadian yang hampir tak pernah menimbulkan masalah.

Boboiboy tahu, kemungkinan besar ia bisa mendapatkan kepribadian baru atau malah mungkin selama ini ada kepribadian lain yang tak pernah muncul dan bersembunyi di dalam dirinya. Tapi, sebisa mungkin, ia mencoba untuk hidup normal.

Karena, jujur saja. Ia sendiri mengerti. Hidupnya seperti tidak punya arti. Ia hanya bisa menimbulkan masalah dan menyusahkan orang lain. Karena itu, yang ia coba sekarang hanyalah hidup tanpa menjadi beban untuk orang lain.

Boboiboy menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Siap dengan seragam sekolah, serta topi dan jaket kesayangannya.

Ia tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa hari ini. Entah apa reaksi teman-temannya setelah tahu dirinya adalah seorang penderita DID. Apakah mereka sudah memberitahu orang lain? Atau mereka akan menjauhinya?

Boboiboy cuma berharap mereka mau meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Sendiri jauh lebih baik daripada bersama dengan orang lain tapi semu.

Ia membuka notes miliknya dan melihat berbagai macam kalimat berbeda warna di sana.

[Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.]

[Tidak perlu memaksakan diri.]

[Jangan menyerah! Menyerah dalam hal apa ya... pokoknya, berjuanglah!]

Bocah bertopi oranye itu tersenyum simpul kemudian menarik napas panjang.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia harap begitu.

IoI

Banyak sekali yang memberitahu, seorang penderita kelainan jiwa membutuhkan support dari keluarga dan juga lingkungannya.

Tapi, ironisnya, biasanya pencetus stres pada penderita kelainan jiwa justru dari keluarga atau lingkungannya.

Entah itu perceraian orang tua, putus dari pacar, dikhianati sahabat, dibully teman-teman, hingga trauma fisik ataupun seksual.

Dan selama ini, tidak ada panduan yang menjelaskan bagaimana menghadapi penderita kelainan jiwa. Bagaimana harus memperlakukan mereka. 'Memberikan support' jauh lebih mudah untuk dikatakan daripada dilaksanakan.

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Yaya semenjak ia tahu Boboiboy penderita DID.

Setumpuk artikel dan buku sudah ia baca demi mencari tahu apa itu DID. Kurang lebih, ia sudah mengerti sekarang. Tapi, ternyata semua itu tidak membantunya untuk tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Boboiboy.

Apakah harus memperlakukannya secara biasa? Atau bagaimana?

Belum lagi, Boboiboy yang memintanya, serta Ying dan Gopal untuk menjauhi pemuda bertopi itu.

Menjauhinya, memang merupakan pilihan paling mudah. Tapi, Yaya tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai ia menjauhi Boboiboy begitu saja. Justru karena ia tahu Boboiboy penderita kelainan jiwa, sudah jelas ia butuh support dari lingkungan. Menjauhinya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Tapi, ia menakutkan..."

Yaya tidak punya tenaga untuk mendelik pada Gopal. Karena, jujur ia pun merasa takut pada Boboiboy.

"Tapi, kita kan tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri, kasihan...," komentar Ying. Namun, wajahnya juga tampak muram.

"Lalu, kita harus bersikap bagaimana?" tanya Gopal, tampak jengah.

"Kita bersikap seperti biasa saja dulu bagaimana? Dari situ, kita lihat situasinya," usul Yaya. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Kedua temannya tampak ragu, namun akhirnya setuju.

Ketiganya, ralat, seluruh kelas menegang saat orang yang dibicarakan akhirnya datang.

Boboiboy memasuki kelas seperti biasa. Wajahnya tertekuk ke bawah dan tidak mau menatap orang lain.

"Selamat pagi."

Boboiboy melirik pada ketiga teman sekelasnya, mereka semua berusaha bersikap wajar. Namun ternyata, yang namanya bersikap wajar tidak bisa diusahakan ataupun dipaksakan. Pada akhirnya, senyuman mereka bertiga terlihat aneh ditambah kaki Gopal gemetaran.

Dan senyum mereka melekuk turun saat akhirnya Boboiboy hanya berlalu melewati mereka dan menuju bangkunya.

Baik, strategi 'bersikap wajar' ternyata gagal total.

IoI

[Sepertinya mereka tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa.]

Boboiboy selesai menulis catatan baru di notesnya. Ia mendesah kecil dan menutup buku notesnya.

Setidaknya itu kabar baik. Meski sepertinya, ketiga teman sekelasnya itu tidak mau mendengarkan permintaannya. Mungkin mereka belum mengerti, seberapa mengerikan dirinya. Hanya karena Halilintar selama ini berhasil menahan amarah dan belum ada pertumpahan darah, Boboiboy tidak selugu itu untuk percaya kepribadian yang satu itu bisa selalu mengontrol dirinya.

Semakin sering bersamanya, kemungkinan terluka karena dirinya semakin besar.

Dan kemungkinan Boboiboy akan dilukai oleh orang lain pun besar.

Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Boboiboy merasakan perutnya keroncongan. Wajar, pagi ini ia tidak sarapan karena merasa tidak nafsu makan. Tapi, ujian matematika dadakan yang baru saja ia jalani, menguras pasokan energi tubuhnya.

Sejujurnya, Boboiboy tidak mau mengambil resiko, pergi ke tempat yang banyak orang dan ramai. Tapi, setelah istirahat siang, ada pelajaran olahraga. Bisa saja sih, ia mengambil ijin karena baru sembuh dari sakit. Tapi, ia tidak mau gurunya mulai curiga.

Pihak sekolah bersedia menerima Boboiboy dengan syarat, Boboiboy tidak membuat masalah dan mampu mengikuti seluruh pembelajaran dengan baik. Tentu seluruh guru tahu soal masalahnya dan ia bisa merasakan berada di bawah pengawasan mereka selama di sekolah.

Bersyukur dua kali Halilintar muncul di sekolah lepas dari pengawasan guru.

Ia yang sudah menonjol dan diawasi secara khusus oleh guru, tidak mau menambah kesan kalau ia memang bermasalah. Karena itu, Boboiboy tahu ia harus ikut pelajaran olahraga.

Dan itu artinya, ia harus makan. Karena kalau tidak, ia bisa pingsan, dan siapa yang bisa menjamin siapa yang akan bangun nanti?

Karena itu, Boboiboy akhirnya pergi ke kantin.

Ia bisa mendengar kasak kusuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, sejauh ini yang ia tangkap hanyalah rumor bagaimana ia mengamuk di kelas. Karena sudah terbiasa, Boboiboy bisa dengan cepat tidak memperdulikannya.

"Bu, beli roti yang ini," pinta Boboiboy, mengambil satu roti terbungkus plastik.

"Harganya satu ringgit."

Boboiboy memberikan selembar uang dan berusaha dengan cepat untuk pergi berlalu.

Bocah penyandang DID itu memang punya kebiasaan untuk menunduk ke bawah saat berjalan, bukannya melihat ke depan.

Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk dipraktekan di tempat yang ramai dan sesak.

"Ah! Aduh!"

Boboiboy menabrak seorang murid yang sedang membawa segelas teh panas. Karena murid itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya, teh itu tumpah mengenai wajah Boboiboy.

"Woi! Hati-hati dong!"

Boboiboy bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa panas dari teh yang menyiram wajahnya.

Uh, gawat...

"Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy bisa merasakan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Yang paling ia rasakan bagaimana panasnya teh membakar kulitnya.

"Ya ampun! Kamu harus cepet-cepet cuci muka!"

"Boboiboy!"

Pandangannya mulai kabur, rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang begitu juga suara-suara yang ia dengar mulai menumpul.

"Boboiboy! Bertahanlah!"

Dan pandangannya jadi gelap.

IoI

Fang bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur. Tapi, jika masalahnya menarik ataupun membutuhkan campur tangannya, maka ia tak segan turun tangan.

Jujur saja, har ini, sejak pagi ia sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Boboiboy. Pemuda pemalu yang baru saja mengamuk di kelas kemudian jatuh sakit beberapa hari akhirnya masuk lagi.

Tak ada kata maaf. Tak ada reaksi yang ia tunjukkan saat semua orang di kelas meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

Fang mulai menduga kalau teman sekelasnya itu mungkin memang punya sifat yang labil. Itu wajar dialami remaja-remaja yang hormon belum stabil.

Tapi, saat Fang sedang membeli donat kesukaannya di kantin, ia tidak sengaja melihat bagaimana Boboiboy bertabrakan dengan siswa lain dan wajahnya tersiram teh panas.

Yang Fang pikirkan saat itu, anak itu harus segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin kalau tidak wajahnya bisa melepuh.

Belum sempat ia beranjak, ia melihat Yaya dan Ying menghampiri teman sekelas mereka itu dengan wajah panik.

Namun, pemuda sipit berkacamata itu kebingungan saat melihat Boboiboy seperti akan pingsan. Kedua gadis di dekatnya tampak histeris dan dengan cepat menyeret pemuda itu menjauh dari kantin.

Fang tahu kalau gadis, apalagi gadis remaja, itu sangat super duper berisik. Belum tingkah mereka yang sering mendramatisir sesuatu. Tapi, reaksi kedua gadis tercerdas di SMP Pulau Rintis itu terlihat ganjil bagi Fang.

Belum lagi, ketika akhirnya Gopal bergabung dan ketiganya menarik Boboiboy menjauh.

Jadi, Fang memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

IoI

Ying sering melihat orang-orang labil di media sosial yang membuat status kalau mereka terkena penyakit jiwa demi mendapatkan perrhatian orang lain.

'Kayaknya aku kena bipolar deh.'

'Aku takut... suka denger suara-suara aneh gitu.'

Ying tidak pernah merespon orang-orang seperti itu. Karena menurutnya, orang yang benar-benar mengalami gangguan jiwa, akan membuat kalau penyakit jiwanya menjadi rahasia. Terkena penyakit jiwa bagaikan aib yang lebih menggegerkan daripada terkena serangan jantung.

Gadis cina itu selalu merasa, orang yang sakit jiwa yang sesungguhnya, tidak akan mengumbar penyakitnya semudah itu apalagi ke media sosial. Belum lagi ia sering melihat berita bagaimana orang-orang dibully di media sosial kemudian bunuh diri. Bagaimana dengan orang sakit jiwa?

Karena itu, saat ia dan Yaya melihat insiden di kantin. Tanpa kata-kata, mereka berdua sepakat menarik Boboiboy pergi.

Karena panik, memang mereka kelewat histeris. Tapi, yang mereka bisa pikirkan adalah, jika Boboiboy akan bertukar kepribadian, setidaknya tidak boleh di tempat yang ramai. Sudah cukup ia kemarin mengamuk di kelas, apa jadinya kalau ia mengamuk di kantin?

"Ada apa ini?"

"Udah cepet bantuin!" seru Ying kesal melihat Gopal yang berpas-pasan dengan mereka, malah kelabakan sendiri.

"Kita bawa kemana?" tanya Yaya, merasakan bagaimana Boboiboy langkahnya semakin tidak teratur menuruti tarikan mereka.

"Ke UKS?"

Yaya mengernyit.

"Ke tempat yang sepi!"

"Ke kamar mandi?" tanya Gopal.

"Ah! Ke atap!" seru Ying.

Dan jadilah mereka bertiga menarik Boboiboy yang seperti mengalami kejang-kejang dalam tarikan mereka. Ying merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdebar keras dan insting alamiah tubuhnya mengatakan untuk secepatnya melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Tapi luka bakarnya bagaimana?" tanya Yaya, Ying melihat bagaimana Yaya sudah melap wajah Boboiboy sebelum mereka bersama menariknya seperti ini tapi wajah teman mereka itu masih terlihat merah.

"Itu urusan gampang deh, masih bisa diobatin," jawab Ying, sebenarnya ragu tapi merasa ini keputusan yang tepat. UKS sekolah mereka hanyalah sebuah UKS kosong yang lebih sering diisi oleh murid anggota PMR.

Tidak akan membantu sama sekali.

"Lepaskan! Kalian mau bawa aku kemana?"

Ying mencoba untuk tidak teriak saat mendengar suara Boboiboy nadanya berubah seperti menjadi orang lain.

Gopal bahkan refleks melepaskan tarikannya. Sementara Yaya dan Ying saling tatap dan mengangguk, setidaknya mereka hampir sampai.

Ketiga berhasil melewati pintu menuju atap. Tepat waktu saat akhirnya Boboiboy melepaskan diri dari mereka dan menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Pertama, ia terlihat bingung dan meraba wajahnya sambil meringis.

Kedua, ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap mereka bertiga dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi!? Apa ini!?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan dengan kosa kata normal namun dilontarkan dengan nada meledak-ledak membuat Ying hanya mampu diam ketakutan di tempat.

"Sabar Boboiboy, itu cuma-"

"Sabar!?" seru Boboiboy lagi.

Saat ia melangkah mendekati mereka dengan wajah penuh amarah, seseorang mendadak lari melewati mereka dan berdiri menghadapi Boboiboy.

"Hentikan!"

Ying hanya mengerjap, menatap Fang yang merentangkan kedua tangannya, seperti sedang melindungi dirinya, Yaya dan Gopal.

"Minggir kau! Jangan ikut campur!" Ying mendengar Boboiboy berseru kesal.

Dan ia hanya bisa memekik saat Boboiboy menerjang ke arah Fang. Dan sebuah kepalan melayang ke wajah teman sekelasnya itu, membuat pemuda cina berkacamata itu tersungkur.

"KYAAAA!"

Dan sebuah teriakan pun terdengar dari atap sekolah.

**TBC**

* * *

**Kuputus di sini XD**

**Akhirnya! Kesampean mukul Fang! Hahahahaha! *pengarang puas**

**Aih, Boboiboy pasti rada bekas tuh luka bakarnya. Yang, kemungkinan cuma luka bakar derajat satu, asal nggak melepuh atau sampai muncul vesikel, nggak masalah. **

**Ok. Biar kujawab beberapa pertanyaan dari review. **

**Ya, warna pulpen. Boboiboy hitam, Halilintar merah, Taufan biru, Gempa hijau. Artinya cuma tiga? Well, lihat dulu ntar ya... soalnya fanfic ini belum jelas mau gimana endingnya, masih kugodok sampai sekarang, semoga cepet mateng.**

**Apakah aku bakal membuat Boboiboy melebur? Hm.. itu lihat aja ntar ^^**

**Makasih, aku tahu soal novel sybil. Waktu pernah lihat di gramed, bukan sybil sih, tapi billy, tentang kepribadian ganda juga. Cuma waktu itu aku inget, kasus billy (atau sybil?) itu masih kontroversi apakah muncul karena trauma atau efek samping dari hypnoterapi psikiater, jadinya, nggak jadi beli deh...**

**Kok aku tahu banyak tentang penyakit? Well... hahaha... kalau aku bikin fanfic tentang penyakit, aku selalu bikin referensi dulu. Jadi, nggak asal comot gitu aja. Dan lagi, penyakit jiwa adalah bidang yang kusukai, jadi aku tahu banyak ^^**

**Soal pembullyan Boboiboy di masa lalu? Banyak yang merasa aku kelewat kejam. Gimana ya? Di sekolahku dulu, bully (atau lebih sering disebut candaan) nggak sedikit yang kelewatan. Ngelempar sepatu ke atas genteng (gimana ngambilnya coba?), atau bahkan ngebakar rok, itu ada. Yah, roknya nggak sampe kebakar sih, cuma kan, ngedeketin tisu yang dibakar ke rok kan pasti bikin semua cewek panik. Atau ngurung motor pake tiang gawang sampe nggak bisa dikeluarin. Bully itu lumrah banget, segitu biasanya ngebully orang biasa (biasanya karena fisik atau reaksi lucu, histeris gitu), gimana orang sakit jiwa?**

**Penderita DID sebenarnya nggak berbahaya, cuma memang kadang ada kepribadian yang membahayakan. Itu yang patut diwaspadai. Jadi, apakah penderita DID harusnya dijauhi? Tergantung. Aku sih bakal bilang, nggak usah sok pahlawan atau sok ngerti. Kalau memang takut dan nggak suka, jauhin aja, itu lebih baik daripada menemani tapi ketakutan dan malah jadi stres sendiri. **

**Kan nggak lucu kalau dua-duanya malah jadi ikut stres. Lho? Emang menular? Ya nggak, tapi ngurusin orang sakit jiwa itu capek banget, capeknya lahir batin. Jadi, kalau nggak kuat, malah jadi stres sendiri kan.**

**Cuma kalau memang merasa kasihan, kasih aja pengertian. Bantulah kalau dia butuh bantuan, nggak usah dikasih perhatian yang nggak perlu. Biasanya, umumnya, orang berpenyakit jiwa lebih suka diperlakukan kayak orang biasa. Kecuali dia meminta perhatian lebih, kalau masih dalam batas normal, boleh dikasih. Kalau mulai merasa takut, mending lari aja, gitu.**

**Intinya, sadarilah batas dirimu sendiri itu ada dimana sebelum membantu orang lain. Kayak mau menolong orang tenggelam tapi nggak bisa berenang, ntar dua-duanya malah tenggelam. Gitu perumpamaannya.**

**Buset, panjang banget nih author notes... udahlah...**

**Review! Review! Yang mau nanya silahkan, kalau aku ngerti bakal kujelasin ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Maaf ya updatenya lamaaa... hah... fanfic ini nggak jelas mau dibawa kenapa *terus kenapa di tulis**

**Jadi, aku memutuskan buat nulis sambilng ngambang *emang renang?**

**Silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

Fang terkenal sebagai siswa introvert, susah bergaul namun memiliki kemampuan akademis dan olahraga yang mengaggumkan. Meski mungkin sikapnya kadang membuat guru dan teman-temannya sakit kepala, tapi Fang merasa dia sama sekali bukan biang onar.

Intinya, ia belum pernah benar-benar berkelahi serius dengan siapapun. Maksud berkelahi di sini adalah saling pukul, bukan cuma mulut.

Dirinya segera bangkit saat dipukul oleh Boboiboy. Dalam hati tak pernah menyangka, Boboiboy yang kalem, pemalu dan menarik diri itu bisa berbuat kasar seperti ini.

"Hei! Hentikan!"

Fang menarik satu tangan Boboiboy yang hendak menggapai kawan sekelasnya. Siapa namanya? Gopal kalau tidak salah.

Ia memang tidak pernah berteman akrab dengan siapapun, bukan berarti ingin melihat ada yang terluka di depan matanya. Entah itu bisa disebut heroik atau tidak, tapi Fang merasa punya kewajiban untuk melindungi ketiga teman sekelasnya yang ketakutan dan tak berdaya.

"Kau ini dari dulu mengganggu saja terus! Apa masalahmu!?" gertak Boboiboy.

Jika keadaan tidak genting, maka Fang akan menjawabnya dengan sarkartis 'seharusnya itu perkataanku'. Tapi, luka lebam yang menghias pipinya membuat adrenalinnya terpacu tinggi sehingga tak mau menjawab gertakan macam itu.

Boboiboy menerjangnya lagi, Fang berusaha untuk menangkis setiap pukulan dan tendangannya.

Meski jago olahraga, Fang tidak pernah belajar bela diri. Dan jujur saja, ia bertanya-tanya apakah sekalipun ia bisa bela diri, bisa membuatnya bertahan di bawah amukan Boboiboy.

Bocah bertopi itu mengamuk seperti binatang. Matanya bersinar tajam seperti seekor predator dan gerakannya sulit ditebak. Pemuda cina berkacamata itu bahkan hanya bisa terkejut saat Boboiboy mencakar wajahnya.

"Uuuh...," Fang menghapus darah yang mengalir dari pipinya. Menatap Boboiboy yang tampaknya masih mengamuk, entah marah karena apa.

"Boboiboy hentikan!" kali ini ia mendengar salah satu teman sekelas perempuannya berteriak.

Tapi seakan tidak mendengar teriakan itu, Boboiboy masih menerjang Fang. Dalam hati pemuda itu sedikit bersyukur karena dari semua orang yang ada di atap, dirinyalah yang diincar. Tapi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus melawan.

Yang ia tahu, ia harus bisa membuat Boboiboy berhenti bergerak, bagaimanapun caranya.

Fang berhasil meninju Boboiboy dengan telak. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak tega saat melihat wajah Boboiboy yang masih merah karena tersiram teh panas. Tapi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melawan untuk membela diri.

"Boboiboy!"

Fang syok saat melihat Yaya menarik lengan Boboiboy.

"Sudah hentikan!"

Air mata gadis itu mengalir.

"Minggir!" Boboiboy berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi, Fang bisa melihat kalau usahanya mungkin bisa dibilang jauh lebih lembut daripada saat ia memukulnya.

"Bangun Boboiboy, bangun!" seru Yaya lagi.

Kali ini Fang mengernyit.

Apa maksudnya?

"Iya Boboiboy, sadarlah!" Ying kali ini tak mau kalah, berdiri di depan Boboiboy meski tak berani mengunci lengannya.

"Uuuh, kalian semua cuma bisa mengganggu!" teriak Boboiboy keras.

"Boboiboy!"

PLAK!

Fang tercengang melihat Yaya mendaratkan tamparan keras di pipi teman sekelasnya itu. Boboiboy juga terlihat sama terkejutnya karena matanya membelalak dan tubuhnya terpaku.

"Sadarlah! Hentikan semua ini! Aku tahu kau ada di sana!" pekik Yaya dengan berlinang air mata.

Fang mengerjapkan mata, menghapus noda darah dari pinggir mulutnya. Adrenalin yang menguasai tubuhnya perlahan mulai turun, meski ia masih siap melompat jikalau Boboiboy akan mengamuk lagi.

Ia melirik Gopal, yang tampak ketakutan setengah mati, dengan lutut bergetar akhirnya berani menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy! Sadarlah! Kau lupa kita semua kawan baik?"

Fang mendengus, menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan komentar sinis.

Namun, pemuda cina berkacamata itu terbelalak saat melihat Boboiboy bersikap aneh. Tubuhnya seperti kejang dan sesaat kemudian, mata tajam dengan aura membunuh itu terganti dengan mata yang jauh lebih familiar.

"Kalian semua...?"

Fang mengernyitkan dahinya, masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Boboiboy!"

Ying memeluk Boboiboy saking senangnya, membuat pemuda itu semakin kelihatan bingung.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yaya dengan penuh senyuman meski pipinya masih basah oleh air mata.

"Eh... iya?" Boboiboy tampak ragu, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ying.

Fang diam di sana, melihat pemandangan yang aneh. Ketika matanya bertemu mata dengan Boboiboy, pemuda bertopi itu tampak terkejut, kemudian terlihat penyesalan di matanya, kemudian akhirnya mengalihkan matanya ke lantai.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini!?" Boboiboy berseru, membuat semuanya terkejut. Namun, nada suaranya berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Nada suara ini lebih Fang kenal, meski baru kali ini ia mendengar Boboiboy berrteriak.

"Aku kan sudah bilang untuk menjauhiku!" lanjut Boboiboy.

Sebelum semuanya bisa merespon, Boboiboy hanya menghindar dan berlari melewai mereka. Keempat teman sekelas itu diam saat akhirnya Boboiboy menghilang dari atap.

Fang mengerjapkan mata dan mengernyit. Ia merasa marah karena Boboiboy bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padanya setelah mengamuk seperti itu. Tapi ia terlalu heran dengan sikapnya, jadi tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

"Fang, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ying. Fang menoleh pada gadis cina itu.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya ketus.

Ying terlihat sedikit tersinggung.

"Makasih ya..."

Fang diam sambil menatap Yaya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ia memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting.

"Jadi, kalian tahu, Boboiboy sebenarnya kenapa?"

IoI

Boboiboy mengkompres seluruh wajahnya di kamar, rasa panas dan sakit mulai menumpul karena rasa dingin. Namun, dalam hati ia masih merasa kalut.

Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah wajahnya tersiram teh panas.

Lalu saat sadar kemudian, ia ada di atap, ia melihat Yaya menangis di depannya, Ying kemudian memeluknya, Gopal tampak takut juga lega dan ia melihat Fang babak belur.

Boboiboy tidak bodoh, ia langsung paham kalau Halilintar baru saja keluar kemudian mengamuk.

Ia bersyukur sepertinya ia tidak melukai teman perempuannya, tapi sebagai gantinya sepertinya Fang yang jadi pelampiasan kesal.

Pemuda bertopi itu memeluk lututnya, sambil tangannya terus mengompres wajahnya.

Ia tidak mengerti, padahal ia sudah mengatakan pada teman-temannya itu untuk menjauhinya. Tapi mereka tidak mematuhinya dan yang ia takutkan sudah terjadi.

Sekarang, ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana...

IoI

_[Ya. Aku yang melakukannya.__]_

_[Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Wajahku tersiram teh panas karena salahku sendiri, bukan salah mereka.]_

_[Kau pikir aku tahu hal itu?! Yang kutahu mereka menyeretku ke atap dengan paksa!]_

Gempa mendengus, menutup buku notesnya. Ia tahu, seharusnya Boboiboy yang keluar dan membalas catatan terakhir dari Halilintar. Tapi, ia tak tega. Keduanya sudah mengalami hari yang berat, jadi Gempa memutuskan untuk keluar dan membiarkan keduanya beristirahat sejenak.

Sekarang, ia harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Gempa membongkar meja belajar Boboiboy dan tersenyum puas melihat menemukan buku daftar kelas beserta nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi. Mengagumkan bagi Boboiboy bisa mendapatkan sesuatu seperti ini setelah memintanya pada wali kelas dulu.

Dengan cepat, Gempa mencari nama yang ia cari.

Fang.

Gempa belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan teman sekelas Boboiboy itu. Dari yang ia tangkap di notes, Fang tampaknya cuma teman sekelas biasa yang anti sosial dan bermasalah dalam kepribadiannya. Memang lebih bermasalah Boboiboy sih, tapi bukan di situ intinya.

"Atok, aku pinjam telepon sebentar ya," sahut Gempa, turun ke lantai satu, menghampiri dimana telepon rumah berada.

"Iya, pakai aja, Boboiboy," sahut Atok dari dapur. Entah sedang memasak apa.

Boboiboy tidak punya ponsel, karena memang merasa tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula, semuanya sepakat, ponsel kemungkinan besar akan hancur ditangan Halilintar atau dibongkar oleh Taufan.

Gempa memencet nomor telepon yang ia tuju dan menunggu.

"Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Fang?" tanyanya cepat ketika teleponnya diangkat.

"_Siapa?" _balas orang yang diseberang sana.

"Oh, dari Boboiboy," jawab Gempa dengan jujur.

"_Ada perlu apa denganku?" _Gempa menafsirkan yang mengangkat telepon ini adalah Fang sendiri.

"Ah, aku mau minta maaf untuk yang tadi siang, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gempa.

"_Kau siapa ya?"_

Gempa terdiam. Badannya terpaku untuk sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya mulai rileks setelah mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya balik.

"_Entahlah, aku belum tahu secara langsung. Aku juga nggak punya bukti, tapi karena kau aneh sekali, kurasa pasti ada yang salah dengan otakmu."_

Gempa menahan diri untuk tidak marah. Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dan ia bersyukur ia sudah mengambil langkah duluan menghubungi teman sekelasnya yang bermulut tajam ini sebelum Boboiboy.

"Ya, kau benar. Lalu, kenapa kau bertanya padaku, 'kau siapa?'?" tanya Gempa lagi.

"_Karena, kau pasti bukan Boboiboy. Suaramu terlalu tenang dan dewasa, kau juga bukan orang yang membabi buta tadi. Sebenarnya ada perlu apa denganku? Kalau kau nggak menjawab pertanyaanku, bakal kututup!"_

Gempa menarik napas. "Sebaiknya kau bisa bertanya lebih jauh nanti. Kalau kau merasa aku sudah kembali jadi orang yang kau kenal. Yang bisa kujawab sekarang, aku Gempa. Itu saja. Aku telepon karena khawatir denganmu."

"_Oh terima kasih." _Gempa bisa merasakan nada bicara sarkartis yang kental dari seberang telepon. _"Aku nggak butuh perhatianmu. Aku cuma mau bilang. Kalau kau menganggap Yaya, Ying dan Gopal itu temanmu, perlakukanlah mereka dengan baik!"_

Gempa memutar matanya, dasar orang hypocrite. Bukannya Fang sendiri tidak punya teman?

"Sebenarnya Boboiboy sudah memberikan mereka peringatan, mereka saja yang tidak mendengar. Tapi, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Akan kuingat baik-baik," jawab Gempa, tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak terdengar sinis di akhir perkataannya.

"_Dan katakan pada orang brengsek yang mengamuk tadi. Kalau dia keluar di sekolah lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi! Dia akan berhadapan denganku."_

Gempa tertegun sebentar kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

"_Apa?!"_

"Ada baiknya kau langsung lari saja bila melihatku mengamuk seperti tadi. Percayalah, itu yang terbaik dan tak akan ada yang menganggapmu pengecut. Itu juga jauh lebih baik untuk semuanya."

Gempa menunggu balasan, namun tidak mendengarnya. Ia merasa Fang tengah tertegun.

"Karena kau tampaknya baik-baik saja, aku merasa senang mendengarnya. Maaf karena insiden tadi. Aku harap itu tidak terulang tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji. Maaf sekali lagi karena aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya sepenuhnya, kau bisa bertanya lain kali... kepada Boboiboy yang kau kenal."

Gempa menyudahi perkataannya.

"_Hm."_

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti," tutup Gempa.

"_Ya, sampai nanti aku bisa bertemu muka dengamu secara langsung."_

Gempa mengulum senyum dan menutup teleponnya. Ia tidak habis pikir.

Namanya manusia memang bermacam-macam, baru kali ini ia bicara dengan orang yang mulutnya sangat ketus dan sarkartis, tapi sebenarnya baik.

Andai saja Boboiboy bisa berteman dengannya juga... tapi, Gempa tidak bisa melawan keputusan Boboiboy. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah berjanji akan mendukung Boboiboy apapun keputusannya.

Dan bila keputusan itu, Boboiboy ingin menjauhi teman-temannya, Gempa akan mendukungnya.

Meski ia tahu, itu bukan keputusan yang terbaik.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hebat...aku nulis chapter ini spontan banget, nggak dipikir sebelumnya. Jadi, maaf ya kalau pendek, karena aku masih harus mikir, habis ini kelanjutannya gimana. Aku sama nggak tahunya dengan kalian *plak**

**Dan Fang udah muncul dari chapter 4! Aku nulis dia kok, aduuuh... dia nggak mendadak muncul di chapter kemaren... dia emang temen sekelasnya Boboiboy. **

**Apakah Air dan Api bakal muncul? Ergh, kurasa... nggak deh, bakalan jadi terlalu panjang... mau sampe berapa chapter ntar?**

**Kenapa aku suka DID? Hm... aku nggak spesifik sih, intinya aku suka tentang penyakit jiwa, itu aja**

**Apakah Boboiboy bakal sembuh? Saya masih ragu soal itu, jadi liat ntar**

**Udah segitu aja. **

**See you next time. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maaf ya janjiku meleset sedikit. Awalnya memang mau ditulis di akhir minggu, eh hari sabtu aku ada acara, terus minggunya tepar. Jadi, baru sempet di tulis hari ini**

**Sebenernya aku udah punya rencana endingnya kayak apa, cuma cara untuk sampai ke ending itu aku masih belum kepikiran. Tapi, fanfic ini mau tamat, aturan 2-3 chapter lagi dari sekarang. Jadi, nantikanlah**

* * *

Di dunia ini, ada sesuatu yang disebut dengan normal. Normal adalah suatu standar yang dialami oleh banyak orang. Jika banyak orang mengalaminya atau melakukannya, itu bisa disebut normal, kalau hanya sedikit orang yang mengalaminya atau melakukannya, itu disebut aneh.

Gopal adalah salah satu pemuda yang punya hidup paling normal sejauh yang ia tahu. Ayahnya memang sedikit galak, namun sejauh ini ia tidak pernah mengalami hal-hal aneh. Karena, itu ia jadi sedikit penakut akan hal di luar kenormalan.

Boboiboy adalah salah satu di antaranya.

Ia sudah pernah melihat orang gila sebelumnya, namun, ia tidak pernah punya teman atau pun saudara yang memiliki kelainan jiwa. Boboiboy adalah yang pertama baginya.

Gopal tahu, jauh di dalam diri Boboiboy, ia adalah orang baik. Tapi, sosok temannya berubah menjadi rumit dan kompleks di dalam pikirannya.

Ia tidak pernah bisa berkata banyak ataupun melakukan sesuatu. Ia sejujurnya sangat ingin untuk pergi menjauh dari temannya itu. Karena, Gopal merasa ia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal, ia tidak bisa membantu apapun. Lagipula, bukannya Boboiboy sendiri yang minta untuk dijauhi.

Kenapa Yaya dan Ying masih bersikeras untuk tidak meninggalkan Boboiboy sendiri? Gopal tidak bisa mengerti hal itu.

Apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana Boboiboy berkelahi dengan Fang. Gopal tidak akan mampu berdiri tegak menghadang Boboiboy yang sedang mengamuk, apalagi melawannya.

Pemuda keturunan India itu hanya berjalan-jalan berputar menglilingi kompleks perumahannya. Sekarang hari Minggu, besok sudah sekolah lagi. Besok Gopal harus menentukan sikap. Apakah ia akan terus bersama Yaya dan Ying mendukung Boboiboy, atau pergi menjauh?

Kalau ia pergi menjauh, Gopal akan aman tapi ia akan kehilangan semua temannya... Tapi, ia juga tak yakin bisa bertahan menghadapi Boboiboy yang seperti itu...

Akhirnya langkah kaki Gopal membawanya ke sebuah lapangan tak jauh dari rumahnya. Lapangan yang sepi, dimana banyak tumbuh rumput liar dan beberapa genangan air hujan sisa semalam. Hanya ada satu orang yang ada di sana. Sibuk menggocek bola seorang diri, kemudian menendangnya kemudian menghantam tiang bambu yang digunakan sebagai tiang gawang.

Gopal hampir menjerit saat sadar kalau yang sedang bermain itu Boboiboy.

Teman sekelasnya itu memakai topi khas miliknya, hanya saja dipakai dengan cara dimiringkan. Wajahnya juga penuh plester putih, seperti sisa karena tersiram teh panas kemarin.

Berkali-kali ia menendang, tapi menghantam tiang gawang kemudian kembali lagi ke kakinya lalu ditendang lagi lalu menghantam tiang gawang lagi.

Gopal baru sadar, bukannya Boboiboy terlalu bodoh untuk menendang, tapi semua itu disengaja. Matanya hampir bersinar melihat bagaimana akuratnya semua tendangan itu, tepat mengenai tiang gawang yang ukuran diameternya tak sampai sepuluh senti.

"Wow, hebat!"

Gopal sudah memekik girang sebelum ia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Boboiboy menoleh padanya, namun wajah itu bukan wajah Boboiboy yang ia kenal. Bukan wajah pemalu yang sering menunduk, tapi wajah bingung tapi juga senang.

Gopal akhirnya ingat, ini pasti kepribadian Boboiboy yang lain, yang omongannya sangat kasar itu. Tapi, sepertinya ia bukan orang jahat... kan?

"Mau main denganku?" tanya Boboiboy pada Gopal. Pemuda keturunan India itu mengerjap, kemudian bingung terbelah antara rasa takut tapi juga rasa penasaran.

Boboiboy sangat jago bermain bola dan sudah kelihatan jelas kalau kepribadiannya yang lain ini juga sama jagonya.

"Ayolah," kata Gopal. Toh kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu, ia bisa langsung melarikan diri.

"Aku jadi kiper ya," kata Gopal lagi. Ia segera berdiri di depan gawang. Boboiboy mengangguk, mengoper bolanya ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian menendang sekuat tenaga.

Mungkin, karena terpaku, namun bola itu melesat di samping kepala Gopal dengan kecepatan sangat mengerikan dan memantul di dinding pinggir lapangan karena tiang gawang yang digunakan tidak ada jaringnya.

"Hahahaha, sumpah kau payah banget. Jadi kiper yang bener dong," ejek Boboiboy dengan nada meremehkan.

"A-aku cuma kaget tahu, ayo coba lagi!" seru Gopal, berlari mengambil bola di belakangnya kemudian menendangnya ke Boboiboy.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi semua pikiran penat yang menghantui kepala Gopal langsung melayang dengan mudah. Dugaannya soal Boboiboy yang ini jago bermain bola memang benar dan asalkan mulai terbiasa dengan semua umpatan kotornya, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu buruk.

"Yei, 10-0~" seru Boboiboy senang, sementara Gopal manyun karena tidak bisa menangkap satu pun bola yang ditendang Boboiboy.

"Ayo lagi! Pasti akan kutangkap!" seru Gopal, menetapkan hati.

Boboiboy menyeringai padanya dan segera menendang lagi bola di depan kakinya. Gopal mengerangkan segenap tenaganya untuk menangkap, namun sayang hanya jari-jarinya yang saja mampu meraba bola tapi tetap tak bisa menghentikan lajunya.

"Yuhuuu~, 11-0!" seru Boboiboy lagi, berputar-putar kecil.

"Aaaah... ayo lagi!" seru Gopal, meninju-ninjukan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya.

"Siap ya! Makanya tangkep yang bener, jangan meleng," kata Boboiboy, menerima bola yang dioper Gopal padanya.

Kakinya sudah penuh lumpur, tapi tampaknya ia peduli. Gopal pun seluruh tubuhnya sudah kotor tidak karuan karena sering terseret di tanah berusaha menangkap bola.

Akhirnya bola melayang lagi dan Gopal menjejakkan kakinya kuat ke tanah. Akhirnya, kedua telapak tangannya mampu menangkap bola yang ditendang padanya.

"Yei! Aku dapat!" seru Gopal tak percaya, ia bisa menangkap bola dari Boboiboy.

Ia kemudian menoleh Boboiboy yang mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Kereeen, tapi masih kerenan aku...," katanya. Gopal hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Dalam hati ia mulai sadar, kenapa ia sempat tega berpikiran untuk meninggalkan teman baiknya ini. Boboiboy memang aneh, memiliki penyakit jiwa dan tampaknya sangat sulit untuk dipahami. Tapi, ia tetap temannya. Jika memang Boboiboy bisa melukainya, Gopal hanya perlu melarikan diri namun kembali lagi bila temannya kembali normal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa sih? Kayaknya aku kenal tapi lupa," celetuk Boboiboy, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Gopal mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya .

"EEEHHH!? Kau tidak ingat padaku!?"

Jadi, dari tadi mereka bermain bola bersama si kepribadian ini sama sekali tak tahu siapa dirinya. Teganya!

IoI

_[Jadi tadi kami bermain bola seharian. Aku menang dong, 21-2! Hehehe... terus akhirnya kami terpaksa pulang karena hujan.]_

Boboiboy mengerjapkan mata. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Taufan perrnah bermain dengan orang lain. Setelah kepribadiannya terpecah, Taufan seperti putus koneksi dengan dunia luar. Hanya sedikit orang yang ia tanggapi dan ia ajak bicara. Selebihnya, ia berjalan di dalam alurnya sendiri.

Dari semua orang yang ada, ia bermain dengan Gopal seharian ini sampai seluruh badannya penuh lumpur. Dan seperti biasa, kepribadian Boboiboy yang satu ini sama sekali tidak peduli peringatan Boboiboy untuk menjauhi orang-orang, ia bahkan tidak ingat kalau Gopal teman sekelasnya.

Dasar...

Boboiboy meraih pulpennya dan menekan bagian tinta hitam.

_[Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi, aku kan sudah bilang untuk menjauhi mereka. Aku tidak mau tragedi yang sama terulang lagi, Taufan. Kau harusnya mengerti apa yang kumaksud.__]_

Boboiboy mendesah dan menutup buku notesnya.

IoI

Boboiboy masuk keesokan harinya diiringi oleh pandangan aneh dari murid-murid. Jelas, karena wajahnya masih dihiasi beberapa plester putih yang berfungsi sebagai kompres. Untunglah siraman teh panas kemarin itu tidak menimbulkan bekas, hanya wajahnya jadi merah dan agak sakit.

Tapi, daripada mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang, Boboiboy masih merisaukan apa yang ia baca di notes pagi ini.

_[Iya sih, tapi aku kan kesepian. Aku pikir, kau juga kesepian. Kita semua kesepian kan?]_

Boboiboy merasa tidak percaya. Taufan biasanya sependapat dengan Halilintar soal berhubungan dengan orang lain. Biasanya, Taufan hanya akan mengatakan 'kita tidak membutuhkan mereka' atau bahkan sama sekali tidak menanggapi malah bicara soal hal lain.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak Taufan mau jujur dan bisa diajak bicara tanpa ia mencoba mengalihkan bicara ke hal lain.

Kesepian ya...?

"Boboiboy selamat pagi... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Boboiboy menatap Yaya. Menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum ataupun mendesah. Kenapa dia masih saja...

"Oh, wajahmu penuh plester. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" seru Ying, muncul di samping Yaya.

"Boboiboy!"

Dan Boboiboy hampir tergulng saat sesuatu yang berat mengalung ke lehernya.

"Habis pulang sekolah kita main bola ya, aku akan membalaskan kekalahanku yang kemarin padamu!" seru Gopal dengan semangat.

"Kekalahan apa?" tanya Yaya tidak mengerti.

"Aku main bola sama Boboiboy kemarin... tapi dilibas 21-2, ah payah sekali..."

"Hahaha...," Ying tertawa mendengarnya.

Sementara Boboiboy hanya bingung di tempat. Kenapa mereka semua bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa mereka tidak menjauh? Kenapa mereka tidak takut? Kenapa mereka tidak marah?

"Kau baik-baik saja Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya, akhirnya sadar kalau dari tadi Boboiboy tidak merespon apapun.

Boboiboy menggulirkan matanya ke lantai.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Tapi, aku mohon kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri," Boboiboy menepis tangan Gopal yang mengalung di lehernya kemudian berlalu ke bangkunya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan yang seakan melubangi punggungnya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Saat duduk, ia sempat bertemu mata dengan Fang. Boboiboy sedikit ngilu melihat wajah Fang babak belur, berhias plester dan perban. Namun, sirat matanya tidak menunjukkan kemarahan, rasanya seperti mengatakan 'dasar bodoh!' tanpa kata-kata.

Boboiboy tidak mau tahu, ia duduk di bangkunya dan membuka notesnya.

Ia masih tidak yakin untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Ia tidak mau tragedi yang sama terulang, dirinya ataupun orang lain terluka...

Karena, bagaimana pun, dirinya itu monster. Dan yang paling menakutkan baginya bukanlah penyakitnya sendiri, tapi berhubungan dengan orang lain.

Jika ia sendirian, ia tidak akan terluka, tidak akan melukai. Meski kesepian, tapi rasanya itu akan jauh lebih baik. Lebih baik untuk semuanya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Aku nulis chapter ini karena sadar kalau Taufan cuma muncul sekali kemarin dan Gopal kayak nggak punya peran gitu. Akhirnya... udah mendingan lah tuh anak dua sekarang. **

**Maaf kalau pendek, mentok lagi nih. **

**Silahkan reviewnya ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fanfic ini sampai terbengkalai, sampai kulupakan semua plot awal karena nggak ada yang bagus. Terus akhirnya bikin lagi. Sori banget kalau feelnya kurang dapet. **

**Selamat menikmati**

* * *

Hidup. Sebenarnya apa arti kehidupan ini. Bangun tidur, sarapan, berangkat ke sekolah, belajar, pulang, makan siang, bermain, pulang, makan malam kemudian tidur kemudian mengulang rutinitas itu di keesokan harinya. Apa yang seperti itu cukup disebut hidup?

Lalu, apa yang harus seseorang lakukan jika kehidupannya sudah tidak berarti lagi?

_[Setelah keadaanmu membaik, kau bisa memilih untuk menjelaskannya pada Fang atau tidak. Menurut pendapatku sendiri, lebih baik kau menjelaskannya padanya daripada ia menbongkar rahasiamu. Tapi semuanya kembali padamu, Boboiboy.]_

Itu adalah catatan dari Gempa untuk Boboiboy. Pemuda itu sudah tahu, Halilintar sudah menghajar teman sekelasnya itu. Setidaknya, Fang berhak mendapatkan penjelasan karena sudah terlibat masalahnya meski ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau akan menjelaskannya padaku sekarang?"

Boboiboy memandang ke lantai, menolak menatap wajah babak belur teman sekelasnya. Ia setidaknya berterima kasih, karena dengan adanya Fang, semua kemarahan Halilintar tertuju pada satu orang, sehingga setidaknya yang lain tidak terluka.

"Ya. Apa kau sudah menebak soal kondisiku?" tanya Boboiboy.

Ia mendengar suara dengusan. "Sudah, aku bukan orang idiot seperti yang lain. Aku cuma nggak ada bukti."

Boboiboy menutup matanya. Ia sebenarnya tak suka harus menjelaskan keadaannya pada Fang. Tapi, ia tidak punya banyak pilihan. Memang benar, jauh lebih baik untuk menjelaskan kondisinya daripada Fang yang membongkar rahasianya.

"Aku menderita kelainan jiwa, DID, Dissosiative Identity Disorder, atau yang lebih dikenal-"

"Sebagai kepribadian ganda," potong Fang.

Boboiboy tidak terkejut Fang menebaknya dengan benar, hanya agak terkejut karena ia menyela perkataannya.

Sepertinya wajar, Fang sama jeniusnya dengan Ying dan Yaya. Selama ini, ia pasti sudah curiga dengan kondisi Boboiboy, hanya ia tak punya bukti sehingga tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa.

"Maaf atas perbuatanku beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tidak sengaja," Boboiboy meminta maaf pada Fang. Gempa sudah menjelaskan kalau ia juga sudah minta maaf, tapi tetap saja berbeda. Boboiboy lah yang memiliki tubuh ini, meski yang melakukannya Halilintar dan juga karena Halilintar tidak akan mau minta maaf, Boboiboy yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.

"Lalu, sekarang kau akan melakukan apa?"

Boboiboy mengerjapkan mata, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku mendengarnya bodoh, kau meminta Yaya dan yang lainnya untuk menjauhimu. Yang kuherankan adalah untuk apa kau sekolah? Dengan kondisimu seperti itu, aku heran kau tidak masuk rumah sakit jiwa."

Boboiboy berjengit sedikit mendengar perkataan tajam Fang. Mungkin memang benar, kesannya sangat bodoh, dengan kondisinya ia memaksa masuk sekolah. Banyak orang lain, yang menderita penyakit gawat, memaksa untuk masuk sekolah karena mereka masih memiliki semangat untuk hidup dan memiliki cita-cita. Tapi, Boboiboy tidak begitu.

Ia bersekolah hanya untuk membuat ilusi kalau ia normal, agar ia tidak menyusahkan Atoknya, agar ia tidak dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Tapi, mungkin, ia justru menyusahkan orang lain.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," balas Boboiboy dengan nada datar.

Ia berbalik, setidaknya hutangnya untuk menjelaskan kondisinya pada Fang sudah selesai.

"Kau pikir yang seperti itu bisa disebut hidup?"

Boboiboy berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Fang yang tampak kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau buta atau apa, tapi kau itu orang paling idiot yang kutahu. Oh maafkan aku, ada yang salah dengan otakmu, jadi bukannya kau tidak punya otak, tapi kau tidak punya akal sehat."

Boboiboy mengernyit, berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan Fang padanya.

"Kalau kau pikir menjauhi Yaya dan yang lainnya akan membuat keadaan lebih baik, berarti kau memang tidak waras."

Dan Fang berjalan melewatinya tanpa memandang ke arahnya.

Boboiboy hanya mampu diam di tempat.

Dalam hati ia merasa malah juga kalut.

Apa yang Fang tahu tentang dirinya?

Ia menjauh demi kebaikan teman-temannya. Juga demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Agar mereka tidak terluka karena dirinya ataupun dirinya terluka karena mereka.

Tapi...

Boboiboy memandang ke langit di atas kepalanya.

Mungkin yang seperti ini memang tidak bisa disebut hidup...

IoI

Terkadang yang Boboiboy inginkan adalah 'menghilang' begitu saja.

Agar ia tidak menyusahkan orang lain, agar dirinya tidak lagi menderita, ia ingin menghilang. Seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Sepert air yang menguap.

Tapi, ia berusaha mengeyahkan pikiran itu. Hati kecilnya masih memegang harapan, mungkin saja roda kehidupan akan kembali berputar dan hidupnya yang berada di bawah akan kembali ke atas. Jika ia terus hidup, suatu saat nanti pasti ia akan bahagia.

Tapi, perasaan itu lama kelamaan terkikis. Kadang ia merasakan kebahagiaan, seperti saat ia baru pindah ke Pulau Rintis. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu semu. Itu semua palsu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, harapan itu menghilang. Apalagi, pengobatannya tidak pernah menunjukkan adanya kemajuan. Bahkan dengan bodohnya, ia tidak tega untuk membiarkan kepribadian-kepribadiannya yang lain menghilang.

Mungkin ia akan terus seperti ini selamanya.

Karena itu, Boboiboy mencari cara untuk hidup dengan tidak menyusahkan orang lain.

Tapi, itu juga sulit. Hanya dengan terus hidup, meski tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia sudah menyusahkan orang lain.

Apa artinya hidup seperti ini sebenarnya?

Kenapa ia berjuang sejauh ini sebenarnya?

Boboiboy pun tidak begitu mengerti.

Bukankah jauh lebih mudah untuk melepaskannya begitu saja?

Meskipun ia merasa sungkan pada kepribadian-kepribadiannya yang lain, tapi jujur saja...

Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

IoI

"Yaya, ada telepon untukmu, dari teman sekelasmu."

Yaya berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dan segera keluar kamar. "Terima kasih ibu!" balasnya, segera berlari kecil menuju telepon rumahnya. Ia mengambil gagang telepon sambil memikirkan siapa yang meneleponnya di malam hari seperti ini. Mungkin Gopal yang bertanya soal pekerjaan rumah, atau Ying yang ingin curhat padanya.

Tapi aneh, biasanya keduanya akan langsung menghubungi ponselnya.

"_Halo? Yaya?"_

Yaya tertegun, mengenali betul suara yang ada di seberang telepon. Meski nada dan cara bicaranya terdengar berbeda.

"Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya kebingungan, dirinya panik memikirkan apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga temannya yang menjauhinya itu memutuskan untuk meneleponnya sekarang.

"_Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini tapi... Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Tok Aba dan-"_

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. Ia mengenali kepribadian yang satu ini, yang mencarikan dompet Ying, yang tenang dan dewasa. Namun, suaranya di seberang telepon terdengar ragu dan bermasalah.

"_Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Boboiboy."_

Yaya hanya bisa diam mendengarkan, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi dari notes, dia tampak aneh. Aku tidak tahu... aku khawatir padanya, tapi ia tidak merespon pertanyaanku. Aku takut ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh."_

Yaya hanya merasakan perasaan paniknya jadi semakin meninggi. Notes? Pertanyaan? Ia tidak begitu mengerti perkataan tersebut, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menangkap bahwa Boboiboy kondisinya aneh.

Meski menurut Yaya kondisinya sudah aneh sejak lama.

"_Karena itu- uh!"_

"Boboiboy!?" Yaya berseru sambil menggenggam telepon erat, di seberang telepon ia bisa mendengar rintihan. Tidak biasanya, karena yang Yaya lihat, Boboiboy berganti kepribadian tidak pernah merintih.

"Boboiboy!? Boboiboy!?" serunya putus asa. Merasa tidak berdaya karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dan telepon pun terputus.

Yaya tertegun, mendengar bunyi telepon putus yang terasa begitu jauh.

Sang gadis segera mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu!

IoI

"Oke, jadi masalahnya, salah satu kepribadian Boboiboy meneleponmu?"

"Iya, yang mencarikanmu dompet, ingat?"

Ying segera mengangguk, mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yaya yang begitu panik dan berjalan cepat ke arah rumah Boboiboy.

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gopal, masih tidak paham kenapa Yaya panik.

"Ada sesuatu, terjadi sesuatu, aku juga nggak mengerti Gopal. Tapi, kalau sampai salah satu kepribadian Boboiboy meminta tolong padaku, itu berarti terjadi sesuatu yang nggak bisa mereka tangani sendiri!" jelas Yaya.

Ketiga sekawan itu berlari kecil, menerjang dinginnya angin melama menuju rumah Boboiboy. Begitu sampai, Ying segera mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi!" serunya.

Namun, hanya keheningan yang mereka terima. Yaya dan Gopal segera melihat-lihat jendela. Anehnya, keadaan rumah gelap meski sekarang baru jam 8 malam. Seharusnya Tok Aba dan Boboiboy ada di rumah. Apalagi, Boboiboy baru saja menelepon Yaya sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

"Apa semua orang pergi?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Oh iya, hari ini kedai Tok Aba juga tutup. Katanya Tok Aba pergi ke luar kota," seru Gopal baru ingat, ia merupakan pelanggan setia kedai Tok Aba.

"Ke luar kota?" tanya Yaya makin panik. Itu artinya, Boboiboy sendirian di rumah?

"Iya, aku juga nggak tahu ada apa, tapi-"

"Kita harus cari Boboiboy sekarang!" seru Yaya, segera berlari ke jalan. Ying dan Gopal segera berlari menyusulnya.

"Ada apa sih Yaya?" tanya Ying, antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti kepanikan Yaya.

"Coba kau pikir? Ada perlu apa Boboiboy keluar malam-malam begini? Apalagi sebelumnya, salah satu kepribadiannya meneleponku minta tolong," seru Yaya.

"Berarti dia ada perlu di luar rumah?" tanya Gopal.

"Iya, ada perlu apa?" tanya Yaya lagi, berusaha untuk tidak membentak temannya yang agak lambat itu.

Ying membelalakkan mata. "Bohong... jangan-jangan dia mau... bunuh diri!?" seru Ying panik, sama dengan Yaya. Gopal terkejut namun Yaya hanya mengangguk.

"Kita berpencar, aku rasa Boboiboy belum pergi jauh dari sini. Segera telepon kalau ada yang menemukannya," perinta Yaya. Kedua temannya segera mengangguk dan mereka pun berpencar.

Yaya hanya berusaha menenangkan hatinya, sambil menebak kemana kira-kira kalau ia akan bunuh diri. Seharusya, dalam waktu 20 menit, Boboiboy tidak begitu jauh, tidak ada angkutan umum di Pulau Rintis pada jam segini, jadi setidaknya ia masih berada di sekitar sini.

Untuk bunuh diri, sebaiknya tempat yang sepi, mungkin diketinggian? Tapi, tidak ada tempat tinggi seperti bukit ataupun gedung pencakar langit di Pulau Rintis.

Jadi, yang tersisa mungkin menenggelamkan diri? Ah tidak, Yaya tidak begitu yakin. Yang satu itu menyakitkan.

Gantung diri? Tidak, Boboiboy akan melakukannya di rumah. Untuk apa keluar? Kalau dia di rumah, terlalu aneh bila semua lampu dimatikan ketika ia hendak bunuh diri. Itu artinya, ia juga tidak akan bunuh diri dengan senjata tajam ataupun minum obat.

Lalu apalagi... Yaya memaksa kepalanya untuk berpikir keras. Manusia mudah sekali mati, banyak hal yang bisa membuat manusia mati. Tapi, untuk mati di luar rumah biasanya...

Kalau bukan menenggelamkan diri, melompat dari ketinggian, atau...

Menabrakkan diri?

Ah tapi, jam segini jalan raya di Pulau Rintis sudah sepi.

Kecuali...

Yaya membelalak.

Ia segera menelepon Ying.

"Ying! Cek rel kereta api sekarang!"

IoI

Ying sebenarnya tidak mau percaya dengan ketakutan Yaya, tapi memang semua logika akan mengarahkannya ke sana. Boboiboy mungkin akan bunuh diri. Ia selalu terlihat murung dan depresi, selalu menarik diri dan terbebani banyak masalah.

Ying sedikit menyesal, ia tidak memperhatikan temannya itu lebih teliti. Namun, tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan jika Boboiboy sendiri ingin menjauh darinya.

Seperti apa yang diperintahkan Yaya, Ying segera berlari mengecek rel kereta api.

Berbeda dengan menjatuhkan diri dari ketinggian, butuh ketinggian yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang meninggal, kalau tidak mungkin hanya berakhir dengan patah tulang. Tapi, ditabrak kereta api sudah pasti akan mati.

Hanya ada satu stasiun di Pulau Rintis dimana yang beroperasi adalah kereta antar kota yang hanya datang beberapa kali dalam sehari. Namun, seingat Ying, kereta itu ada yang beroperasi di malam hari.

Gadis cina itu berlari menyusuri rel kereta api sebelum stasiun. Boboiboy tidak akan bunuh diri dekat stasiun karena bisa dilihat banyak orang. Setidaknya, kalau memang tebakannya benar, meski Ying berharap tebakannya salah.

Ying mendengar deru kereta api dari kejauhan, ia sulit melihat jalur rel kereta api yang gelap, tidak seperti jalan raya yang memiliki penerangan yang cukup, rel kereta api tidak memiliki penerangan.

Hanya ada cahaya dari lampu kereta api di kejauhan dan lampu dari ponsel Ying sendiri.

Namun, akhirnya ketika kereta cukup dekat, cahaya kereta api itu memantulkan sesuatu.

"BOBOIBOY!"

IoI

Ketika seseorang dipengaruhi oleh adrenalin dan rasa panik, perasaan memang tidak bekerja lagi. Yang Gopal tahu, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan Boboiboy yang terlihat dari cahaya lampu kereta api, lalu teriakan Ying dan ia menerjang temannya yang sudah melangkahkan kaki ke tengah rel kereta.

Gopal bisa merasakan dirinya menghantam tubuh temannya yang lebih kecil darinya kemudian mereka berdua terguling ke bebatuan di sekitar rel, kemudian ia merasakan hempasan angin dari kencangnya kereta api yang melaju di belakang mereka.

"Boboiboy! Gopal!"

"Uuh...," Gopal meringis. Wajah dan tangannya luka karena tergores batu, tapi setidaknya ia masih utuh. Sekarang, ia baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan dan mulai gemetaran.

Ya ampun! Dia hampir saja mati tadi! Meleset beberapa mili detik lagi, nyawanya pasti sudah melayang sekarang!

"Boboiboy hentikan!"

Kesadaran Gopal kembali, ia melihat temannya tidak mau tenang dan tampak berusaha untuk melawan Yaya, yang entah kapan sudah sampai di samping mereka, dan tampaknya masih belum menyerah untuk bunuh diri selama kereta yang panjang masih lewat.

Kemudian Ying berlari menghampiri mereka.

Dan mengejutkannya, memukul pipi Boboiboy yang memberontak di tangan Yaya.

Mereka semua tertegun.

"KAU INI SUDAH GILA YA!?" seru Ying, napasnya berat, matanya merah dan meneteskan air mata, namun wajahnya begitu merah karena amarah.

"Aku memang sudah gila, sekarang lepaskan aku!" seru Boboiboy, tampaknya masih belum surut keinginannya untuk mati.

"BOBOIBOY!" kali ini Yaya yang berteriak. Ia mengguncang tubuh Boboiboy dengan sangat kasar.

"SADARLAH! KAU PIKIR DENGAN MATI AKAN MENYELESAIKAN SEMUA MASALAH!"

Seandainya keadaannya tidak seperti ini, Gopal akan sedikit merasa sedikit kasihan pada Boboiboy yang harus menghadapi kemurkaan Ying dan Yaya. Gopal sendiri sebenarnya marah, tapi Yaya dan Ying saja sudah cukup untuk memarahi temannya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi diriku! Diamlah! Aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini! Kau tidak mengerti!" balas Boboiboy dengan suara yang tinggi.

Gopal sadar, kalau Boboiboy pun pastinya sudah mencapai batasnya. Jarang sekali ia meninggikan suaranya seperti ini.

"Ya, aku tidak mengerti, karena KAU TIDAK PERNAH CERITA! Ceritakanlah semua pada kami! Kami bisa mendengar, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami!" seru Yaya lagi.

Kereta sudah lama berlalu, meninggalkan keempat sekawan itu dalam suasana gelap.

"Tidak kah kalian mengerti!? Aku ini monster! Aku berbahaya! Aku bisa melukai kalian! Atau kalian yang melukai diriku!" balas Boboiboy dengan suaranya yang mulai pecah.

Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tertegun mendengarnya.

Boboiboy sendiri tampak sadar dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan dan menunduk. Ia sudah tidak memberontak pegangan Yaya lagi. Hanya lemas, tertunduk menatap tanah.

"Kau bukan monster... kau teman kami...," kata Ying, memecah keheningan.

Boboiboy tidak bergeming.

"Ying benar Boboiboy, kami semua temanmu, kecuali kamu yang tidak menganggap kami sebagai teman...," tambah Yaya, tangannya menepuk pundak Boboiboy.

Pemuda bertopi itu mendongak sedikit, menampakkan matanya berkaca-kaca namun menolak untuk bertemu mata dengan siapapun.

"Apakah kalian tidak takut padaku?" gumam Boboiboy dengan suara kecil.

Semuanya terdiam.

Gopal merasa, ini waktunya ia bicara meski ia tidak bisa bicara yang enak didengar seperti Ying dan Yaya tapi, setidaknya...

"Aku takut."

Boboiboy menoleh padanya.

"Tapi, aku temanmu. Meski aku takut, aku tetap temanmu... Aku bahkan takut ayahku, tapi aku tetap sayang ayahku, maksudku..."

Di situ Gopal tidak tahu bagaimana cara ia menjelaskannya.

"Kami semua takut Boboiboy, tapi bukan berarti kami semua akan meninggalkanmu. Kami semua nggak ingin meninggalkanmu...," lanjut Yaya, membuat perkataan Gopal lebih dipahami.

"Benar, kita bisa menghadapi ini bersama. Itu artinya teman kan?" tanya Ying, menyugingkan senyuman.

Boboiboy tidak membalas senyumannya, ia juga tidak menatap mata siapapun. Yaya, Ying dan Gopal saling pandang. Benar, mereka tidak berada di film, bukan di film dimana cukup dengan kata-kata norak maka masalah terselesaikan.

"Kau pasti lelah... sekarang, ayo pulang. Besok, Tok Aba akan kembali kan?" Yaya menarik lengan Boboiboy agar sang pemuda mau berdiri.

"Iya nih, besok banyak banget PRnya," timpal Gopal, berusaha mencerahkan suasana.

"Tapi kalau kau masih capek, tidak perlu sekolah...," saran Ying pada Boboiboy.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, terus menunduk sambil terus dituntun Yaya. Mereka semua kemudian berjalan dalam keheningan malam. Tidak ada kata penenang lagi yang bisa mereka sampaikan. Mereka hanya terus berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Boboiboy.

"Jangan katakan ini pada atok...," gumam Boboiboy, akhirnya bicara lagi.

"Oh ya? Aku akan mengatakannya pada Tok Aba," omel Yaya, Boboiboy tampaknya menyerah, tidak bisa berargumen.

"Uhm... kau sendirian di rumah malam ini kan? Bagaimana kalau kita menginap saja?" tanya Gopal. Jujur, ia khawatir dan tidak mau meninggalkan Boboiboy seorang diri setelah ini semua terjadi.

Boboiboy mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tampak ingin protes.

"Ide bagus! Tapi aku harus minta ijin orang tuaku dulu, terus ambil baju sekolah untuk besok, juga PR," seru Ying setuju.

"Aku tidak yakin akan boleh...," gumam Yaya tampak ragu namun kemudian menggeleng dan tampak mengambil tekad bulat. "Tidak, aku juga akan ikut menginap, tidak ada masalah kan?" tanya Yaya pada Boboiboy. Sebelum, pemuda itu bisa mengatakan apapun, Yaya segera memotongnya. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa."

Dan ketiganya segera kembali ke rumah Boboiboy, sambil mencoba mencerahkan suasana untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Bahwa Boboiboy, baru saja berusaha bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan dirinya ke kereta.

**TBC**

* * *

**Awalnya aku mau buat Boboiboy bunuh diri dengan lompat dari gedung, tapi itu terlalu mainstream. Jadi, diubah deh. **

**Maaf kalau kurang feelnya, sudut pandang Boboiboy yang depresi dan mau bunuh diri bakal ditulis di chapter depan. **

**Please review!**


End file.
